Rise of Darkness
by Necros of Shadow
Summary: For ages the world has seen countless Overlords, each as evil as the last. But how did it begin? This is the story of the first person to wear the gauntlet and don the helm. First real fic so comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story of how the Overlords first came to be. This draws off the games, some of Gnarl's always amusing words, and my own imagination. For the record I am assuming the lands from Overlord, Overlord 2, and mabye Dark Legend all exist at the same time and are decently close. If not Screw the rules Im the author. First attempt at a detailed story so comments are welcome. I do not own Overlord or anything like it.

Chapter 1: A Beginning

The cold winds buffeted the house, like every other house in Marquise. A simple village, it had nothing to protect it but a river on one side and a decently trained militia, though it relied on the crops and cows it sold to keep most powerful cities from attacking. Almost the entire town was made of wood, the only stone buildings were Castle Marquise, the Armory, and the Food Storage.

Inside this house were four people, a women laying on a bed in pain, a man looking over his wife with concern, a grim herbalist and a priest. The first three where expected at a birthing, a priest not so much. But this winter was long and cruel, and more died and less lived to take their place. The woman's dark red hair was ruffled and her green eyes were closed in pain as she pushed. Her husband's blue eyes grew more and more scared as the baby refused to come out. The herbalist stayed silent and applied more creams and scents to ease the contractions. The husband leaned down to his wife.

"Push, Lea, you need to push!", Lea's eyes flew open in anger and birthing pain.

"James, either you push or shut the hell up!", James grew red and stood up, the priest and herbalist chuckling. The funny scene ended when Lea screamed in pain and started thrashing about. She had never talked about it, but the magic ran through her blood. James knew of course, especially when the possibility of a baby shooting lightning became possible. Her power lay not in attack, but parting the folds of time and seeing what is yet to come. It only happened twice before, once when she saw the future of her own mother dieing, and then when she saw James marry her. This time the pain rocked her.

She saw tiny demons with glowing yellow eyes. She saw clouds of darkness cover the land. She saw a bright light shine on a metal gauntlet. She saw a crystal orb, shining with magic. Then she saw a dark warrior, eyes shining purple beneath a tri pointed helmet.

James watched helplessly as Lea gave one more scream then fitfully twitch. The priest was chanting to the Mother Goddess while the old woman worked to save the baby. Lea opened her eyes to look at her new born son. She held him and looked deep into his dark eyes. The weak mother sighed and handed the baby to the father.

"James...", James quickly leaned over to Lea, who was feeling her strength wane," Zechs...name him Zechs." She had time to see her love nod before she passed out. The herbalist quickly checked her pulse and sighed.

"She will live. The birthing drained her. I cannot say how, nothing like this ever happened before. Give her time to rest..."

James nodded then looked down at his son, Zechs. The baby did not cry, but stared into his father's eyes.

Once again comments welcome let me know how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Midwinter Stories

Zechs stalked into the house, throwing his snow covered cloak near the fire and stomping up the stairs. How dare they? How could those idiots at school try to steal from him? LeLoria and his gang of bullies came to school drunk on cheap beer from the Midwinter Festival Grounds outside Marquise. They must have drunk alot to try to take his pendant. In their state it was easy to leave them in the snow. Seems the piss poor booze from Mellow Hills was enough to make them forget what he does to people after his mother's locket.

Seventeen years had passed since his birth, and Lea was still weak. So weak she rarely left her bed and never left the house. At first she was fully aware and James was able to continue working to support his new family. As the years passed she sank deeper into the magic and lost more and more ties to the real world. Before the magic and weakness claimed her as she felt it was Lea gave her pendant to Zechs. It was the only thing he truely cherished, a black pendant with a orange, red stone set in it. Two days after she fell into a coma. The herbalist declared she would live and was perfectly healthy, but the magic she inhereted kept her cut off, though at times she woke up when a vision was too strong. Zechs and James were able to take care of her and still maintian their lives. The only troubles came when she woke up screaming and crying. It took hours to calm her and it was always the same uncomfortable and disquieting thing.

"Below! Below they wait for one seeped in evil! The skies will darken, and the earth will erupt as the demons born in life take life! A evil will rise and the world will suffer under his vengance!" Among that there was the smaller cases and easier to control, a dark warrior fighting a wizard, a magical worm monster, someone named Gromgard.

Now Zechs stood at the door to Lea's room. He quietly opened it and slipped in. The effort was wasted since Lea was deep in a dream to notice a drunken party of dwarves. Zechs walked over and knelt beside her bed.

"Mother?", there was not response. Sighing Zechs stood up and went back downstairs. James was out, no doubt still at the lumber yard cutting Midwinter Trees for late buyers. Throwing his black cloak back on Zechs set out to the Festival to find some food. All around him were stands and displays shining in the lights of the trees. A Nordburgian was selling strong Nordburg Eggnog, a Elf from Evernight was arguing with a visitor from Everlight about who's wine was better. Zechs stopped to admire a Dwarf from the Golden Hills selling rings, armor, and weapons. He spent ten minutes watching some women from the Ruborian Desert dance in patterns to mimic the vicious Sand Worms. Finally, after buying a pumpkin pie from a Halfling and some mutton, he wandered to the middle of the Grounds. Sitting in circle were children of many different races or backrounds, surrounded by standing parents. Zechs decided to stand next to a wealthy man from Heaven's Peak, who wasnt to pleased but Zechs didnt care.

In the center of the attention was the old herbalist, sitting down.

"Once, in the ages beyond the elves, there existed two gods of this world. The Mother Goddess, fair and kind, who filled the world with life and beauty. But she was betrayed by her lover. The fight between her and the nameless god broke into war. The lover summoned hordes of dragons, trolls, ogers, Worms, and the very dead. The forces of the Mother, humans, elves, dwarves, and creatures of light magic, united and drove the dark creatures to the deep depths of the earth. The Mother Goddess banished the fallen lover, and locked him away in a realm of death and horror. He became known as the Forgotten One, for The Mother wiped all trace of his name away, and in time only legends remained."

Zechs listened, he loved stories of the old days.

"And though the Light had won this round, the Darkness always tried to regain power. But alliances among the damned never last. Evil by its nature turns on each other for more power, and the unity of Good always wins. But never fall to complacentcy, my friends, because Evil always finds a way." The herbalist stood up, bowed, and left. Zechs was still pondering her final words when the horns blared. Looking up a dozen arrows landed around him. People scattered as the horns of the town were answered by the horns of something worse. Marquise was under attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sting of the blade, Sting of Death

Zechs broke into a run as more arrows fell, these ones lit on fire. The enemy wasnt to hard to figure out, the White Fang had tormented Marquise for years. Offically they were just a dangerous group of raiders and bandits loving nothing more then a good time killing, stealing, and raping. But it was common knowledge the leader of the Fang, a very large half human/troll named Zen, was trying to unite the many outlaws into a single force and set up a slave buisness. Being the closest to his hidout Marquise had the bad luck to be Zen's choice as a great 'capital', his term for the first slave pens.

Zechs had just reached the outskirts of the town when Fang raiders started fighting with the militia. A group of outlanders coming for the Festival also started fighting to defend their family or wares. A arrow wizzed by and Zechs was knocked over by a raider. Just as the Fang was about to run Zechs through a dwarf tackled him, ending the life with hammer to the face. Nodding in thanks Zechs picked up the dead man's sword and ran to the house. Outside were three Fangs kicking at some children. Never stopping Zechs stabbed one in the chest and managed to swing at another's arm before they drew their own weapons. Leaping aside he thrust again and kicked the unwounded man, a swipe at the legs left all of them crippled he didnt have time to kill them. Practicly flying up the stairs Zechs ran to the broken door to Leas' room. His mother lay on the bed in a pool of her own blood, still alive. Zechs stared in horror as he realized what else the raider had done to her. The raider, busy zipping his pants when Zechs came in, grinned.

"To late sonny, seems mommy isnt going to live. Dont worry, I made sure her last moments were pleasureable." Moving fast he caught Zechs' arm and forced the blade away.

Rage, pure blinding hatred boiled up in Zechs. Roaring in anger he thrust his hand at the raider, not knowing why but just wanting to release the anger inside. Blue violet lightining cackled and exploded from his palm. The bolts caught the man and tore him apart. As the raider's heart was blasted the pendant glowed yellow for a moment, but Zechs would only remember that later. Not even caring he had cast magic Zechs ran to Lea. Her eyes were glazed by a vision for a moment then cleared, and looked strait into her son's black eyes.

"Zechs...", Zechs nodded and leaned closer," Promise me this. Your fate is beyond this place. Please...go to Nordburg." Zechs was surprized, Nordburg was a long trip, the ones at the Grounds had set out months before to make it on time.

"Go my son. They wait below the frozen grounds. You will be able to avenge me and all who died today." With that Lea closed her eyes a final time.

Zechs closed his own eyes and wept. Then the world came crashing back and the sound of battle came closer. Hearing those voiced, raiders killing for no reason but for fun, made the rage come stronger then before. Standing up he kissed Lea's forehead, took up his sword, and left. Walking up to the closest raider he cut his head off. Stalking down the streets he fried two more and stabbed a survivor, all the while letting the anger guide him. With each death he noticed the stone on the pendant glow yellow but ignored it for now. Reaching his destination he saw the tree grounds in flames, James no doubt with it. Roaring in pure wrath he casr lightning all over the place, not caring what he hit. Finally he calmed down, took money from the bodies, and left Marquise. As he stood at the edge of the forest and looked at the flames he swore to avenge it, and watch Zen and all his followers burn in the fire of his vengance. Turning he walked into the trees and was lost in shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sidetracked

The Inn of the Grinning Goblin lay about three days trip from Marquise. After the town had fallen to the White Fang refugees had fled here before heading to Mellow Hills or Heaven's Peak. This night three traders sat at the bar.

"Did you here about Marquise? The Fang finally opened up their slave trade. First on the market is whoever they didnt kill when they took over on Midwinter."

"Horrible. And all those visitors they caught or killed...did anyone really make it out that first night?"

"A few. A old herbalist, Lord Marquise and his guard fled at the sound of the horns, some travelers. I heard the Fang is combing the area for someone who used magic."

The two others laughed,"Magic? In Marquise? You find that stuff in elven lands and let it stay there."

"No really! Several bodies were just burnt to a crisp. A raider in a dead woman's house was torn to smoking bits."

As the three argued another man sat in the shadows of the fireplace, listening in. A black hooded cloak and a black cloth hid his face save for dark eyes. Under the cloak he wore studded leather armor, a sword, and a curved dagger. The light of the fire would sometimes catch on a red/orange stone set in a pendant under his cloak. Zechs had been staying at the Inn for a month now. He had planned to go to Nordberg like his mother wished, but then he came to think it was a fantasy brought on by the rape and dieing. So he had stayed here, using it as a base as he fought. Nothing big or noticable, kill a raider patrol here, free a slave shipment there. He had learned alot. He knew who he would need to kill to free Marquise and draw out the players of the Fang. They stayed at their mountian stronghold. The new "Lord" of Marquise was that bastard DeLoria. Kill him and the hold on the town would crumble, then the bosses would need to come in. He had also learned to fight from the many travelers and even a Paladin from Heaven's Peak. He had tried to learn more magic himself but beyond lightning he could muster enough power to light a fire.

Sighing Zechs stood up and swept out of the Inn. He had learned that the Fang was going to raid a camp of refugees hoping to take back Marquise. Walking in the melting snow Zechs listened for any sign of ambush. When he came near the camp he ducked under a tree and waited. Sure enough a group of raiders marched down the road, the moon reflecting off the armor they had 'aquired' at the Castle. As the last man passed him as leapt on the road and jammed his sword in the neck of the last man. Not waiting for the raider to die Zechs pulled free and slashed at the next one, kicked the legs of his pal, and stabbed him. As usual the stone glowed yellow with each death, Zechs still had no idea what it meant. The eleven other raiders turned around, and one got a bolt of lightning to the face. The rest charged at once. Zechs ducked and sliced one's legs, then did an upward cut to another. The fight lasted another half hour when the last raider fell. Zechs came out of it with a few cuts and a dented blade. Taking the dead men's money he decided to spend the night at the camp.

Zechs settled down on the cot he rented in what was termed a tavern, more just a large tent. He had dropped his sword and armor at the blacksmith and ate some soup. His cloak kept anyone from recognizing him, which was how he liked it. He was never anti social, but he drove people away anyway. He had a feeling that he was just naturally better then the others. They were content to send their lives as farmers, toiling over crops and staking their family's well being on a good harvest. Zechs had always wanted more, wanted his hand to be the one paying for the crops while others served him. That attitude made him distant. But it also made him mysterious to the girls, so there was a silver lining somewhere.

Zechs was standing in a burning town. All round him buildings crumbled and bodies lay on the ground. He recognized them as the White Fang, and after seeing a burning Castle on a hill realised he was in Marquise. The screams of the dieing were drowned out by shrill, delighted voices.

"Kill, Kill!"

"For the Master!"

His hand erupted with light and before the dream ended he saw a stone embedded in a gauntlet he was wearing.

Zechs sat up sweating, the pendant's light fading. Gasping he reached for his flask and noticed a old woman standing over him. Leaping to his feet Zechs hand surged with lightning when he recognized the old herbalist. The ancient woman's lips stretched back and a smile.

"Nice to see you too Zechs. I hope thats not how you treat all the women you meet?"

Somewhat ashamed Zechs called back the power," No, I treat the lookers very nicely. Since you arnt in that list what do you want?"

The old one smiled," To see you finally go to Nordberg, and claim your destiny. You have wasted far to much time here." Zechs just stared at the still smirking crone.

"All those years iv cared for your mother and you never think I heard Lea's rambles? I heard them and the important things. That stone you carry, your mother's, it is a dark artifact. It was made by the servants of the Forgotten God during his war with the Goddess to take the life of the fallen and recycle it into new evil warriors. The God was defeated and driven into the Abyss before it could be used but the damage was done. You ancestor was a mage that fled with it when his Master fell. Now the generations have given it to you. Every life you have taken is in that stone, and beneath the ice of Nordberg you can use it to begin your vengance."

Zechs had just stood shocked at the story. He believed her somewhat, a ancestor had been a mage of some bad reputation, and the stone had glowed after a kill. But the rest was...crazy.

"How do I know you speak the truth? If this is what you claim then why Nordberg? And even then why would I use a relic of Evil?" Again the smirk.

"Deep below Nordberg is a...location. Its name is lost now. It is were the dark forces of the Forgotten God fled when the war ended. Only the most long lived would still be there, but their malice, their darkness, and the place's very power swirl and writh, waiting for someone to control them." The herbalist turned and walked out.

"As to why you would use it, you want to. Your blood is the blood of warriors and mages. You have always felt superior to the peasants of Marquise. Now you can elevate yourself. You can take Marquise, and more." She left.

The idea WAS appealing. Centuries of dark power, the stone to use it, and the might it would bring. Lands under his thumb, people bowing to him, riches and women. And killing the sons of bitches that took his mother and father from him. The next day Zechs packed up his supplies, returned the tavern keys, and set out to Nordburg. To destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Netherworld, Dark Legend

Zechs shivered as he stood in the frozen plains. Winters in Marquise were cold, but the endless chill of Nordberg was almost deadly. The town itself lay several miles behind him. Infront of him was the edge of the wastes and the sea. Mountians towered over him and baby seals barked and played around him. It had taken three months for Zechs to make it here, and he had spent another two just to find this place. He found it when he wandered into a cavern full of Dryads. The creatures didnt let him deeper, but pointed him to the other exit. Deciding to rest for the night Zechs set up camp and burned some wood, though the small flame didnt do much. As he settled into sleep he missed the pendant glow yellow for a moment, and fade. He wouldnt have cared, after those tunnels full of beetles the stone had been shining yellow, red, blue, and green for days.

Zechs woke up to howls and lept up with his sword. Using a small fireball he ignited the wood again. A pack of wolves circled th camp, avoiding the flame. Zechs did some quick thinking. He had never fought more then two wolves, and then they kept him busy. Ten wolves would tear him wolves looked ready to pounce when their eyes perked up, something else approuched. With a bloody yell a goblin like creature jumped on a wolf and clubed its head in. Taking advantage of this Zechs zapped two more and drove his blade into another. The demon had jumped on another's back and was bitting away at it, its club keeping another at bay. Soon the pack was dead and Zechs looked to inspect the newcomer. It was barely up to his knee, but was armed with a club, sharp teeth, and was clearly very strong. Glowing yellow eyes looked up at him.

"Hello! Who you?" At least Zechs knew it was smart, somewhat.

'I am Zechs of Marquise, and why are YOU? A demon?" The thing blinked.

"Me no demon! Me Minion! First Minion! Yay!'

"Who sent you here?"

"You did! Shiny rock call me put of Pits!" Zechs looked down at the pendant and the stone. The stone glowed as usual, the yellow light brightest of all. The herbalist's words echoed in his mind.

"Minion...show me your Pits."

Several hours later Zechs was treking up a mountian, following the Minion. They came to a tunnel to well rounded and carved to be completely natural. As they walked the ice started to melt under the heat of magma. Zechs looked around in shock and wonder. Finally they came to a ledge and Zechs swore in awe.

A massive cavern lay before them. Magma poared like waterfalls down the craggy walls, heat was stifling. In the center a stalactite jutted down from the ceiling. Zechs closed his eyes as the magic in his blood and the pendant felt the true power of this place. Dark power swirled and raged across the seemingly bottomless cavern. Though the creatures of Evil who fled here had long died their energy remained. The Minion tugged at his cloak and led him down some dangerous pathways to a smaller cavern built into the walls. Four brown, red, green, and blue structures stood out, one on the ground, one elevated, one in a waterfall, and one in fire. Wooden walkways connected the things.

"This Minion Hives! That Brown Hive. Me not sure what others are." Rumbling made the two turn around, and Zechs came face to face with a dragon. Red eyes framed in a charcoal head stared at him, then it seemed to smirk. A voice, human sounding but tinged with brimstone, came from it's mouth.

"So someone finally showed up." Zechs just stood in shock as the dragon inspected the pendant and Minion.

"Ah I see. Your a descendent of the dark mage that led us here after the Master's defeat. Decent man, though he never gave up trying to free the . He made the stone to build up an army but had to flee when the power here grew unstable. Humans." Trying not to cough on the sulfer Zechs again gazed at the massive cavern.

"Where is here?"

"This my dear boy is the Netherworld. It existed far before the mage did, and it is a center of Evil. When the war was lost we fled here, but without a true Master the power grew dangerous to humans. And here you are, younger and perhaps stronger than he was. He never got the stone to work, but here is a Minion to serve you."

Minutes later the dragon, Vanitas, has flown the two to the towering stalactite. The only room was a circular chamber with a roughly hewn throne, a slight depression that opened to a pit, and several sharp spikes. In the middle of the chamber lay a large orb covered in dust. Zechs and the Minion leapt on the black dragon stood in the doorway.

"That is your ancestor's final creation. He simply called it the Heart. He meant it to contain and absorb not only the Netherworld's chaotic power but the power of anyone who mastered it. By the time it was done he was too old to try it. He left me, the last creature to survive, to guard this place." The dragon's head snaked around Zechs.

"And here you are. Evil Magic pulses through you, the Netherworld can feel it. Harness the power and activate the Heart! With it you could bring forth the Forgotten God and be his greatest champion!" Champion to a God? A tempting idea. Zechs gazed at the Heart, at what amounted to his legacy. Serving a god...serving.

"No" Vantias looked down at the human in shock. Zechs strode toward the dormant orb, his eyes fixed on the throne.

"All my life I have been under the thumb of someone, took orders. And it got me nowhere. My family is dead. My hometown taken. I am not about to bow to the whims of a sealed and forgotten deity. This power, will be my power."

The stone glowed as Zechs smiled," The Light didnt save my family, didnt help my life. Its time to see what Darkness can do. I will crush the White Fang, and all who get in my way. After all...Evil always finds a way." Zechs began to laugh, the first human laugh to sound in the Netherworld for ages. Vantias remebered the mage, always bowing to a God who couldnt hear him, and let out a roar of triumph at this new brand of Evil. The Minion liked the sound of laughter, so he laughed the longest.

Next chapter is the rise of the First Overlord! Thank Evilness!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Destiny of Darkess

Zechs did not begin his plan at once. He waited seven days, and prepared his body and mind for what was about to happen. Vanitas had given him books and journals left behind to better grasp the ritual. The more he read the more excited he became. One of the Heart's original functions was to channel the magic of the Netherworld and tear a hole into the Infernal Abyss. Zechs had no intention of that. He came to rule, not to bow to a nameless god. Soon he believed he had a good idea down. The trick was to redirect the magic from the Heart into a vessel already in this plane of existance. That accounted for the seven days of rest. If he failed, the power would tear him to bits. At last he was ready.

That night was cloudless, the void of the sky clear to all and empty of stars. Below Zechs, the Minion, and the dragon entered the chamber. Zechs waved his hand and the Minion waited in the central hall. As he stood before the dust covered sphere Zechs reached out with his magic and the power of the stone. Reddish light shone from the stone and touched the dead Heart, which began to flicker. The First Minion behind him jumped somewhat, the darkness was pierced with whispers. Reaching up Zechs tore the pendant from his neck and held it up. Evil began to swirl around him as he called on the power that absorbed Lifeforce to take in the power of the Netherworld. The structure began to shake as the Heart and stone lit up the chamber with energy. Vanitas watched as the human and the Heart were lifted into the air, the dark spirits of the Netherworld raising their voices in joy.

His black eyes fixed on the Heart, Zechs squeezed the stone,"Darkness is power, it is Chaos! War! Change! By the power of the Netherworld, The Heart, and the Stone I claim that power!"

Zechs screamed as the currents of power in the Netherworld rushed around him. A whirlwind of shadow covered him as the Heart charged with new life. The darkness burned his clothes, burned his flesh and soul. Fighting through the pain of raw power Zechs stared strait at the Heart.

"I am the Master! I am the Ruler! I will rule over the Darkness and all who dare oppose it!" Zechs brought the stone to his heart. The power flowed through him and he flowed his magic into the Netherworld. Outside black clouds swirled around the mountian. As the ancient Evil finally found a vessel the world quaked under the throes of power. Lightning lanced the sky and thunder clapped.

In Nordberg the lightning struck the mountians with their fury, snow tumbled down to the small town and buried the fires. The animals cowered and the dryads shrieked in pain as dark magic pulsed beneath them.

In the Mellow Hills the tunnels of the Halfling homes collaped under the rocking and the crops of Spree burned.

In the Golden Hills the rock giants and slugs were forced out of their homes and began attacking the dwarves' crumbling walls and mines.

In Everlight tidal waves crashed against the beaches and took screaming elves into the dark depths.

Lightning struck with anger at the shining Angelis Keep and burned the homes of Heaven's Peak, driving the people into the swamps.

The Sand Worms thrashed and struck out at the desert people and the lava rised to melt the few homes they had in the harsh Ruborian Desert.

The elves of Evernight wept as the trees were torn from the ground by wind and the ground split. They could sense the Evil behind this, and some wept for the world more then the trees.

The storm struck Marquise with the most vengance. A bolt of lightning streaked down from the darkness and burst the home that belonged to a woman named Lea into purifiying flame, the ground opened up and swallowed the yard where her husband James died. Lord DeLoria cursed as the wine tumbled over his new robes and them leapt away as the chandillier crashed down on his fine table. He was scared, there was something dark in the storm, it almost felt like someone wanted him dead. Outside the walls the herbalist looked at the chaos and smiled.

Zechs knew all that happened. He could feel the death, the sorrow, and knew he caused it. He felt it and know that it was his power, his alone. And he laughed. He laughed and the Netherworld accepted him. Purple lightning cackled out of the Heart and into the human. Instead of screaming Zechs welcomed it, drew it in. This was power! More power then his mother ever had, the power his ancestor couldnt control! But he would. He was done taking orders. It was his time. The dark power formed around him, shaping in his image. He gloried in every moment as he took in the power of ages of anger and hate. The whispers sang one final note of victory.

Finally it ended. The world above was silent, not daring to move. Below in the heart of Evil Vanitas and the Minion watched as the whirlwind died and dropped Zechs, covered in shadow, down to a kneeling position infront of them. He opened eyes once black, but now glowing purple. As he stood the darkness fell from him. He wore dark grey armor, and a blood red cape fell down his back. The plain sword he carried was now long and sharp, with a red flame juttin from the dragon hilt. The cloth around his face remained, but it was framed by a helm with three points jutting out, like a crown. His mother's pendant was gone, the stone now glowing from a pointed gauntlet. He radiated Evil, it ran through his blood and shone in his eyes. Behind him the Heart shone with multicolors, basking in new life under its Dark Lord. Vanitas sighed in awe.

"You did it! You are a living embodiment of Evil! Soon the world will shout the name Zechs in fear!"

Zechs shook his head and turned to the throne. He raised his hand and blasted the rough edges of the seat, leaving a plain but servicable throne. Walking over he sat down.

"Not Zechs. That name does not deserve to be spouted from the mouths of weaklings and fools. They will know me as their worst nightmare. They will look at me and wonder what they did to deserve me. Some will fear me, some will love me. All will know me as...The Overlord." A dark laugh echoed from the helm as the Overlord of Evil sat in the glow of his Tower Heart, deep in his Netherworld

Outside the storm remained, striking at the world with a fury that would never truely be lifted. Evil had found a way.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the positive reviews. I know the chaps arnt very long but this is my first time writing. I may just do a long story with short chapters or try to lengthen the chaps we will see. The First Minion is NOT Gnarl and Vanitas is the dragon from Overlord 2. Just to make you wonder how Gnarl came to be.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Nightmare begins with redstained snow

A group of Nordbergian hunters trudged through the snow, looking for much needed food. Seven years had passed since that storm that buried more then half of Nordberg and they were still recovering. Traders reported the rest of the lands were in similar shape. Still, most of the houses were repaired and Midwinter's Eve was in a few days, and the men intended to make this a cheery one. Thats why they where farther then they usually went, passed the magical creature cavern and into the uninhabited snow wastes. The fairies and elves living in the cavern tried to warn them away, said something about a great evil, but Nordberg men had families to feed and who trusted magical creatures anyway? Sure there had been some disappearences over the years, but that could be wolves or broken ice. The hunters made camp under some trees. They where inluck, seals all around. Mabye they would even check out that mountian in the distance for deer. The pleasant thoughts were wiped away when a group of wolves burst into the camp. The hunters crowded to the fire and drew their spears. One called out as brown demons jumped off the wolves started fighting the hunters. Those that tried to flee where killed by green monsters hiding in the snow or fireballs from red creatures. One hunter knocked a brown down and was about to end him when violet lightning tore his arm to shreds. Looking through the pain the hunter saw a demon from the Abyss stride toward them. Purple eyes glowed like fire and a burning sword belonged to a armored monster. He had time to blink before the demon stabbed his heart.

Pulling his sword out and cleaning it on the dead man's fur coat Overlord Zechs checked to see the battle ending as the Minions cut down the last hunter. The Browns looted the bodies for money and brought him Lifeforce. Moving his arm the Reds and Greens came out of hiding. Zechs almost sighed, you would think Nordberg would have learned by now. Seven years to killing or enslaving anyone this side of the cavern and hunters or adventurers still came. Walking toward the mountian, he named it Mount James, he lost his annoyance. Wooden watch towers with Reds encircled the mountian. Greens flitted by the trees and plants. Blues swam in the waters around Mount James, using their magic to sink unwanted guests. At checkpoints up the trail and through the tunnel Browns in helmats and pikes guarded the only known way into the Netherworld. The place was seeing its share of life as well. Minions of all kinds wandered the Spawning Pits worked on the Battle Rock on ground before it took to the air. Browns and Blues were arguing with Vanitas on how to make the Netherworld Gate Network Zechs wanted a reality. Slaves, human, elven, even to occasional dwarf or halfling worked on carving the mighty Netherworld Tower. They only worked on the outside and less important rooms, Zechs only trusted the First Minion and his Browns to build the Private Quarters and Throne Room. Arriving at the Tower the guards saluted and the others bowed. The Tower Heart shone above the throne, held in the hands of a statue of Lea with angel wings.

The last seven years had been very busy. Using the old records left behind and Zechs' own power he had created a domain like no other. First he had discovered the Hives were meant to house the four kinds of Minions. Experimenting with the stone revealed his newest servants. Reds were physically weak but could throw fireballs, Greens were alittle tougher and where sleathlty assassins, and Blues were the weakest but used magic and could revive fallen Minions. Using the Lifeforce he had collected since fleeing Marquise he had created a small army. Rather then rush to dominate like some fools would Zechs had secured his own power first. His first act in that was using the natural flows of the Netherworld to create platforms that would take those on it to parts of the Tower or Netherworld without having to fly on the dragon. The slaves used many smaller versions to work on the Tower. Then he had taken friendly wolves and trained Browns to ride on them. Taking other packs of wolves he had them breed to have a constant supply of mounts. In the years to come the new breed's descendents would likey accept Browns as well. Zechs wasnt able to find mounts for the other tribes in Nordberg but could wait till warmer climates. Then he had taken chunks of Netherworld rock and infused his magic into the disks, creating Spell Stones and Catalyists to empower the magic of those who used it. The Stones where a more focused lightning magic called Evil Presence for enslaving or killing, Halo to blast away enemies or empower Minions, and Minion to turn a Minion into a magic bomb or use its life to heal and shield. Zechs had also found a river in the Spawning Pits that could revive Minions if the Blues didnt make it. So far the only ones who could use it were the Overlord and Blues, but it wasnt needed much. Then he had set patrols on wolfback on the area around the mountian and Greens and Reds at the cavern enterance to keep anyone who came from leaving. Men that resisted were killed, those that didnt worked on the watch towers, traps, supports for the tunnel, or the Netherworld. The women cooked, cleaned, and occasionally served Zechs. The children where used to keep the adults from rebeling and mostly played with the Minions watching them. He had also set up a forge and created Forge Stones to craft armor if he ever needed to.

He had also spent time looking into the political situation of the world. Zen and the White Fang had expanded, unifiying various raider groups and making allies with the Halflings of Mellow Hills and the Ruborian Raiders to make a sizable domain. The new Holy Dominon of Light had been established to counter Zen and create peace. It was made up of humans from all over, the elves of Evernight and Everlight, and loosely with the Golden Hills dwarves, and was lead by the Paladins of Heaven's Peak and their High Paladin Sora. The stubborn and pridefull Nordberg had refused the Dominion and driven back the Fang, which worked fine for Zechs. Without outside aid the snow covered land would fall faster, giving the Overlord wood to build towers and fortifications, food to feed the Minions, and slaves to forge weapons and helmats and care for wolves. The First Minion ran up and bowed to the seated Overlord.

"Master, the Greens find way into Nordberg. Wolfies and Browns are in place. Reds finding high points.", Zechs nodded, it was time to begin his plan. First Norberg, then the world.

Midwinters Eve was one of the best parties in Nordberg. Some had prefered the festival in Marquise, but that was deep in Fang territory. So they settled for good ale, warm meat, and a Norbergian wrench. The gate guard was about to lock up with a group of kids ran but laughing. Zechs stood on a cliff overlooking the front gate. He was excited, but a odd feeling kept nagging at him. He felt like this wouldnt be the first time. Closing his eyes he saw another in the armor, red eyes burning with hate. Opening his purple eyes he shrugged, it was his time now. Pointing to the sky he released a bolt of lightning that boomed in the still night. The people looked up when several groups of children tore off their coats to reveal green monsters with blades on their hands. Moving quick the little things jumped on several guards and stabbed them to death. Another group ran toward the gate. Some guards realized what was happening but were stopped by a rain of fire from the trees and cliffs. Reaching the lever the Greens opened the gate to Nordberg. Howling the wolf mounted Browns ran into the town, clubing or cutting anything in their way. By the time Zechs entered the townsfolk had blown several bridged and walkways to keep him out. Calling some Reds he sent them through the flames and burned the oppossers. As his Minion took the long route Zechs ran and jumped over the gap to the main square. Several Norbergians took up spears and daggers and charged. Gathering the magic to him Zechs unleashed his Halo Shockwave and sent the locals flying into trees or slumping down from walls or houses. More wolves crossed the gap and joined him on the charge to the Town Hall where the fighters where holding out. The mayor strode forward in full armor.

"Demon from the Abyss! Know we have not bowed to any invader, be it Paladin or Raider! You will take this town when the last of us falls"

"Fair enough." Zechs gathered his power and launched a bolt into the building. The Hall exploded and crushed the mighty mayor. The people stared.

"Anyone else want to make a noble last stand?"

Two hours later Nordberg flew the flags of Zechs, Blood red with a gold Overlord helm on it. Half the population would remain to mine, cut, or forge. The rest would began the trek to the Netherworld to finish the Tower and be prisoners against rebellion. Zechs inspected the work. Once enough Minions were fitted with real weapons and armor he would decide his next move. His vengance drove him to crush the White Fang, starting with Mellow Hills.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the good comments so far. For now I intend on relativly short chapters detailing the fall of each area, number of chapters dedicated on how big or well prepared a area is. Also as the story progresses Zechs will have alot of Minion fightng with him since he isnt bound to game mechanics. ill try to update alot but these next few months may be hard to make it a daily thing, but definatly weekly. Also for now im leaving the lands of Dark Legend out since i never played it and so cant get a good feel for it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Not so Mellow Hills

Overlord Zechs stood infront of the newly rebuilt Town Hall with his arms crossed. Most of his new subjects now slavishly worked to raised animals for food and lifeforce, cutting down trees to either be used in the forge fires or be sent to the Netherworld, and to make new equipment for his Minions. Even now Browns walked around in metal armor and helms carrying swords, axes or maces. Reds where wearing protective metal as well. Greens wore less noisy leather and besides their claws had daggers. Blues had daggers and mixed armor. Wolf mounts near Mount James had been armored, but Zechs hadnt wasted time on all the winter packs since their only real use was in Nordberg. During this time he had finally taken over that cavern to allow safe passage between areas and wiped out the elves there. Then he had fortified Nordberg incase the White Fange or Holy Dominion tried anything. So far it seemed they werent even aware a free town had fallen to a new evil. This worked fine since Zechs needed to experiment on a new transport system. He had hoped for a magic tunnel system connected to the Netherworld, but for now Vanitas said that was not possible. So Zechs tinkered and found another, perhaps better way. He had built what he termed a Tower Gate, a stone circle half ringed by standing stones and connected it to the Tower Heart. He could build more Gates across the lands, able to teleport to a domain in moments. Since it relied on the Heart they could be used without the Netherworld, anywhere so long as the Tower Heart worked really. Already he had created so much, and the world was barely aware of him. As he looked at the Nordbergians, victims of his Evil Presence mind control, he imagened all the raced bowing down and praising him. He rather liked the idea. Which brought him to his next conquest, the Mellow Hills.

Entering the Hall the First Minion unrolled the map. Mellow Hills was Halfling territory and was part of the White Fang's tribunal of the slave market. The village of Spree was used to feed the Halfling slavers and be used as slaves themselves. The elves were constantly attacking it in the name of the Dominion but so far the Halfling King, Gibby Smoothblade, had not lost much land beyond the forest. Zechs talked to Vanitas over the Overlord helm.

" The only human settlement is Spree, with slave camps all over the Hills. We take Spree on the same basic idea of Nordberg, Minions sneak in and open a gate, we rush to fortify it before Gibby or the elves know what happened. From there we use it as a base to destroy the camps then strike at the Halfling village. With the King dead the White Fang's hold on Mellow Hills will break."

"The high and mighty elves and the rest of the Dominion wont exactly be pleased to see one tyrant replace another, especially one they arnt prepared for. The could attack the moment you take Spree." Zechs nodded.

"I will have Reds and Greens hide in the forest connecting the Hills to Evernight. Any elves that try to cross will be ambushed. Heaven's Peak is too far to send troops intime, the Golden Hills are dealing with the Ruborian Raiders, and there is no sea for Everlight to send elves in. No one is expecting or aware of us, and the Mellow Hills cant hold out long."

Two weeks later the Overlord and about fifty Minions stood on a hill overlooking Spree. The land was much different then the mountian terrian of Marquise or the snow of Nordberg. Just hills, rivers, the Evernight forest border, and slave camps. Zechs pointed at the top of the hill and the Minions dragged a large stone circle to the top. Once it was placed and one of every Minion stood on it Zechs reached out with the magic. The stone on the gauntlet glew and the circle responded. The four Minions turned into lifeforce and flew into the stone. A semi circle grew out of the ground and the Tower Gate was activated. Four Minion Gates formed as well from the essence of the sacrificed Minions. Channeling his will through the gauntlet he called more Minions from the Spawning Pits in the Netherworld. Gathering about eighty Minions he sent them to the forest to hold off the elves. Gathering ninty behind him he waited.

The men of Spree looked up and whistled at the woman walking toward the gates. The whistling was cut off by Halfling whips and they returned to slave duty. The sentry at the gate was more professional.

"Welcome to Spree. State your business or by the power given to me by King Gibby I will turn you away."

"I just want to buy some White Fang slaves. I hear the Halflings provide the best outside Marquise." The sentry was about to deny the woman with the odd voice that hid behind a hood, but the Halfling watch captian threw a rock at him and told him to stop getting in the way of business. So the gate opened and the woman walked in. Apparently lost she wandered toward the main gate facing the odd fire that flared in the sky for a moment. Just as the captian was about to direct her to the slave pens the woman fell to pieces. The First Minion and five other Browns jumped the captian and stabbed him. Halfling rocks bounced off their armor and the Minions yelled in bloodlust. The First beheaded a sentry and cranked the gate open. With a yell Zechs led the charge into Spree. The Browns crashed into the gathering Halfling guards and allowed the Reds to get to the top of the walls and throw fire on the back lines. The Overlord sliced through the guards, splattering the area with blood or leaving a burnt smell. The battle seemed over, the Halflings were used to cowering peasants, not well armed Minions and a lightning flinging human. Some tried to run toward the gate to their village, but the Greens cut them down and secured the gate. Vanitas' voice echoed in Zechs' head.

"Overlord, a elf force tried to break through. The Minions are handling it but a human got through and is heading for Spree." Zechs was about to ask what kind of human when said person jumped over the walls. He wore black armor trimmed in copper with a yellow cape. His sword was capable of either one or two handed combat. Its blade also looked like a curved angel wing. Zechs knew the human from reports, a Sky Knight. Paladins with magical talent they were Sora's elite warriors, though the copper trim signaled this one out as a relative newcomer. If the Overlord was slightly surprized to see a human in elf forces the Sky Knight was shocked to see a tall armored warrior with glowing eyes and his demons killing Halflings. The Knight raised his sword in defense while he thought if this newcomer was an enemy.

Zechs spared him the trouble and fired lightning at him, followed by a rain of fireballs. The Knight ran through the volley and charged the angel blade with magic to cut through the dark one. Zechs kicked a Halfling at him and grabbed a Minion. Shaking it he supercharged the Brown and sent it running at the Paladin. The enemy cut clean through the Halfling and was caught in the exploding Minion. Getting up he was kicked in the face by Zechs and sent to the ground again. Gasping in pain the Knight made a final effort to stand up before Zechs electricuted him. The village went silent as the last Halfling died the Minion army marched on Castle Spree. The domination of Mellow Hills had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meetings and Dealings

The scout ran through the streets of Heaven's Peak. A young elf, he easily moved through the crowds as he made his own way. Angelis Keep shone like a diamond in the sun, the light shining off the banners of the Dominion of Light. The scout was ushered into the Keep by Paladins and made practicly jogged to the door guarded by Sky Knights. Once the elite soldiers searched him he entered the throne room. Light filtered through stain glass and bounced on more glass to cast a rainbow glow. Banners of the three races, A golden axe rising from a mountian for the Dwarves, a green tree growing out of a rippling pond for the Elves, and a sword with angelic wings in the back for the Humans. Three thrones complimented the banners, as did those seated. On a gold throne with rubies sat Goldo Goldminer, Master of Golden Hills and King of the Dwarves. On a black and emerald throne was Solostran, a half blood of a Evernight male and Everlight female, making him the best choice for King of the United Elves. And in the middle of these, on a throne of silver and platinum, sat High Paladin Sora, these days called the White Lady or Lightbringer. Each leader had two bodguards and carried their famed weapons, Diamondshatter the Axe, Treesinger the Bow, and Dawnbreaker the holy sword the Sky Knight's angel blades where copied from. The scout stepped forward and bowed. Rising he gave his report.

"Lords and Lady, I have just returned from Evernight with a urgent report from the generals sent to liberate Mellow months ago as ordered General Tanis gathered a force to be lead by a Sky Knight. On the way out of the border the general reports being ambushed by small but vicious demons of red and green colors. The force was decimated and the Sky Knight was killed in Spree by brown and blue demons led by a unknown dark warrior. Later engagements report him to be humanoid, covered in armor, using a burning blade, and glowing purple eyes. Besides the demons he has access to dark magic. Since this monster took over Spree and later set up his base in Castle Spree, he had led raids on the Halfling slave camps and blocked our men from the Hills. King Gibby has retaliated but the more the warrior kills the more monsters he seems to summon. The halflings are lossing ground and are retreating to the main village. All attempts to contact this warrior have failed."

The three rulers sat in silence as the scout bowed and left. After several moments Sora spoke.

"This is unacceptable. How did someone so powerful manage to simply take Spree and kill our men without us being aware of him?" Solostran frowned.

'We had recived reports that Nordberg had cut off trade with our merchants, but we simply assumed they were further isolating themselves from the war. This Dark One must have taken over Nordberg and built up power in a place neither side bothered with." Goldo grunted.

"It doesnt matter HOW this happened, what matters is WHAT to do now. Mellow Hills and Evernight are two months away from here. By the time orders to build up a large enough army or send more troops arrives this newcomer will have driven out the White Fang. From the sounds of it we would be trading one tyrant ruler for another." Sora was silent, then raised her head.

"Send the scout to Castle Spree. Perhaps this is a mere misunderstanding. While I doubt it we still may have a potential ally in Mellow Hills. We use him to help fight the Fang, them drive him back to Nordberg where he cant be a threat."

Miles away, in a mountian fortress near Marquise, a Halfling ran through the doors into another throne room. This underground one was lit by torches and the banners were a Sand Worm coiled over the world, the Ruborian Desert sign. There was a pumpkin with a sword through it for the Halflings. The largest banners showed a ivory fang surrounded by flames, the feared symbol of the White Fang. On a sandstone and granite throne sat Turak, leader of the Ruborian Raiders. A smaller orange and jade throne belonged to King Gibby, busy in the Mellow Hills. In the middle was a obsidian and jet throne. On it was a giant of a man, muscles bulging in his steel plate armor. Behind his throne hung two large swords named Damnation and Domination. Zen of the White Fang's one good eye glared at the Halfling who bowed.

"Masters, I bring urgent news from King Gibby. A dark warrior with a army of demons entered the Mellow Hills two months ago. He quickly took Spree and fended off the Dominion invasion force and our attempts to take the village. Since then he had attacked the camps and freed the prisoners to work on fortifing the village or being sent to an unknown location. My lord didnt send me sooner becouse he felt he had the problem under control. Now we can only hold the area around our village and the Dark One's army keeps growing. We need more men!"

Zen growled, his response was to have his men kill the Halfling.

"What little weasel! The whole point of uniting was to stop this very thing from happening! How the damn fool has lost almost the entire Hills and begs for us to save him." Turak laughed.

"Im not surprized. The runt is useless when it comes to fighting anything but chained slaves. Now some newbie is trounching his sorry ass."

"Send one of your Raiders to the Hills. This warrior has impressed me. Request a meeting to work an alliance out."

"And if he refuses?"

"Then the great King Gibby can show his worth."

Two mouths later the elven scout and the Ruborian Raider glared angerly outside Spree. Both would have liked to kill the other but the odd demons were just opening the gate and a brown was leading them to the Castle. All around demon patroled while the villagers did everything slavishly with a blue aura. The area around Castle Spree was barren as trees became towers and fortifactions. Finally the two where lead into the throne room. The banners were red with a golden helm, and the throne was bloodstained from the Halfling defenders. A tall armored man sat on the throne, his tri point helm resting on his hand in a bored fashion as the two approuced. Each made their case of an alliance, throwing insults to the other side in.

Zechs just sat and listened. He had expected, hoped for this. Hoped the group that drove him from his home and the races that were content to sit until they were threatened came begging for mercy. Thats what it was, really. To send men was a sign of fear, that he had been recognized as a threat and needed to be handled. When they finally shut their mouths Zechs said in a deep bored voice.

"No." The simple denial stunned the two. Elf made some attempt to threaten. The Overlord just pointed and tore him apart with lightning. The Raider edged back as Minions crowded in. Never lifting his head Zechs sent his message.

"I will let you live. You will deliver the remains to Evernight as a message to Sora. You will run back to your masters and tell them what I have done. Know this, its over. This is my time. I have been chosen to usher in an age of darkness greater then ever before. I am the Overlord, I am the new ruler of this world." A Red threw the elf head to the Raider, who caught it and fled. The Raider considered warning Gibby, but decided to drop off the head and get his ass out before the Overlord drove the competition out of the Hills.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Burnt Pumpkin, Shining Light

King Gibby paced nervously about the room as his bodyguards watched every exit. The little ruler had alot to worry about. First that monster from Nordberg and his demons took Spree and made him look the fool. Then this "Overlord" systematicly raided all his camps and bases, killing any Halfling in sight and taking all the slaves. Then some damned Ruborian Raider leaves a note, not bothering to say it in person, that Zen and Turak had withdrawn support so Gibby could 'prove his worthiness as a leader', basiclly abandoning him. Now here he was, trapped in his own village with the Hills swarming with the monsters.

Zechs and the First Minion stood on a hill overlooking the village. It was really only several steps from Spree, but the two towns had fortified the gates to much to use that route. So the Overlord had come up with a better route. Pointing he had several Browns drop bridges across the river and the Minions simply walked over that. The Halflings threw sharp rocks and knives but the puny weapons bounced off Zechs' armor and the Blues handled any dead Minions. Waving he signaled and the Reds rained fire. The flames caught on to the grass, trees, and Halflings and burned them all. Next another force of Reds cleared the flames for the Greens and Browns. The Browns drew attention and the Greens jumped off rocks and cliffs into the halfling at the head of the attack Zechs launched lightning into a Halfling house, and it exploded all over the Halfling army. Tearing down to the bottom of the village he sent a large force of Browns under the First to raid the Halfling Homes while he and the rest destroyed Gibby. Walking up to the gates blocking his path shouting from behind drew his attention. Ten Sky Knights slid down the cliffs to the Village, slicing Halfling and Minion. Swearing Zechs blasted the gates down to the clearing full of Halflings. At the very back was the quivering Gibby. The king seemed about to say something but Zechs spared his ears the begging. Raising his hand the Overlord released a lightning storm on the clearing. The blots fried the army and burned everything else down. The blasts threw Gibby in the air and landed in a burning ruin. With that nuicense dead Zechs turned to the Knights. Striding forward he ducked and cut ones legs off, then stabbed him in the gut. Seeing one running to help he kicked the Knight, backhanded him, then broke his neck. A bolt of lightning killed another and the Greens took down two more. The five remaining stood back to back and waited. Zechs charged a Minion and threw him at the Knights, blasting them. Zechs was about to call it a day when a new Knight jumped down.

The Knight's gender was inknown under the gleaming silver and crystal armor. The face was hidden under a similar eagle helm. A blue cape with silver blew in the wind. Zechs noticed the blade most. The hilt was a crystal eight pointed star with a small sphere in the middle. The blade looked like a sharp shard of crystal. The whole weapon pulsed with power. Vanitas' voiced entered his head.

"Careful Overlord. That is Lightbringer, blessed by all the powers of Light. The orb in the middle acts in a similar way to a small Tower Heart, but constantly draws in good energy. Being so holy it naturally disagrees with beings of Evil like you."

Lightbringer. That meant the Knight before him was Sora, High Paladin and de facto leader of the Dominion of Light. This was confirmed when a female voice filtered from the helm.

"So you are the newcomer that defies us."

"No, I am the new Dark Master of this world. Submit now and I will make your end swift."

Sora replied by running toward the Overlord. Zechs fired lightning, but she just held the sword up and absorbed the magic. Never stopping she swung it and released a wave of purified power that swept the Minions away. Zechs held up the gauntlet and blocked it with the stone. Running forward himself the two entered a battle. Sora was slimmer and more athletic, her attacks were swift and seemed to come from everywhere. Zechs, however, fought with raw power, blending brutal strikes with magic. The battle intesified until channeled magic into the blades and clashed. The magical backlash shattered their helms. Both were taken back by their enemy. Zechs stared at a angelic face, blue eyes, and gold white hair. Sora was more surprized that her enemy was actually human, long platinum blond hair framed and somewhat pale face and glowing purple eyes.

"Your human!" Zechs frowned.

"Yes im human. Did you expect some Minion standing on eachother?"

"I expected a monster! Not someone willing to enslave and kill for his own gains! At least not fighting the Fang."

"Dont equal me with those greedy fools. I am very much human, despite my eyes. I am the human who will bring humanity and all the races to their knees. Your age of Light and Zen's age of slavery ended seven years ago. I am the Overlord, Overlord of this world! And you.....are dead!"

The two were about to fight when some homes exploded and the First Minion's troops rushed out. Glaring at the Overlord for a moment Sora drew out a gem and vanished.

From the top of Castle Spree Zechs watched as the remaining Halfings were killed off. The other inhabitants were fortifing or being sent to the Netherworld. Mellow Hills had fallen. Now Evernight will burn.


	11. Chapter 11

Im thinking of adding some Overlord/Mistress bedroom chaps for later. Let me know what you think. My recent Bakura oneshot was a test drive in those kinds of chaps so im waiting for feedback on that. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Infernal Abyss, Soul Eater, and the Forgotten God

Zechs walked out of the portal made by the Tower Heart to his throne room. Since he had left for Mellow Hills the Netherworld had come along nicely. The Battle Rock was up, the Foundation was fitted with the Forge Stones, and the Tower itself was finished. His throne was now made of black Netherworld rock with grey diamonds and spikes. Lea's statue now had crystal angel wings and the lava spilled over it all for a truely imposing look. Nodding in approval Zechs sat down and Vanitas snaked his head in.

'Welcome back Lord. The Private Quarters are ready and furnished as you wanted. Everything else is complete. Im sorry to say the Tunnel Network is still not possible. I believe you have some questions."

"Sora and Lightbringer. They are problems I think you can enlighten me on." Vanitas nodded.

"Sora herself grew up in the slums of Heaven's Peak. As always the city was a balance of the rich who ignored the poor's existence and the poor who despised the rich. Sora excelled in the combat arts and her strong sense of justice earned her a place in the Paladins. There she became a star, a poor child becoming the best and most beautiful of the holy warriors. Her crowning moments were surviving the quest to find Lightbringer, securing her leadership, and uniting the three races into the Holy Dominion, even facing Zen several times. Lightbringer is equally boring. During the God War the two forces ground to a stalemate. The Mother Goddess took the powers of light and forged it into a holy weapon capable of absorbing and channeling Good magic. With this weapon the tide turned and we lost. Before it ended your ancestor and some mages worked to create a dark sword called Soul Eater to counter good. Same basic powers but evil. It also absorbed the souls of the defeated to power itself or the wielder. We lost before it was complete and only two shards remain."

"And were are they?" Vanitas seemed uneasy.

"I dont know where one is....but the hilt shard...." Vanitas looked the Overlord in the eye then nodded to the Tower Heart. Zechs curses as he realised the message.

Two hours later Zechs lay on his bed, deep in thought. It was night, the Minion patrols aboveground shouted the time down once in awhile. Rising he walked to the window and looked down. The slaves he had acquired from Nordberg and Mellow Hills milled to the cells for the night, Minion wolfriders herding them like sheep. Zechs looked at these people, their lives in his hand, and felt the usual rush of joy and excitment. To think in almost twenty years he had gone from a middle class teenager to the Dark Overlord of Evil. He rather liked the change. Returning to the present problem the Overlord strode to his study, the servant Minions bowing and the servant girls blushing at the topless man walked by. Sitting behind the model of the Tower he found the book he wanted. It was his own creation, still unfinished. The leather cover was blood red, the edges gold and a gold Overlord helm stamped in the middle. For now he called it the Overlord Codex, since it laid down the foundations for later generations. Details on the lands, their people, which enslaved race was good for what, diagrams of Overlord Artifacts he either couldnt or had no need to create as well as ones in existence. The front page was the most important in his mind. In black ink he had written the Law of the Overlords: 'There can only be One'. One Overlord chosen by the Minions and the gauntlet to rule the world. This would mean fighting for the throne, and the strongest would rise. If tomarrows plan failed this book would be invalubale. But Zechs had come to far to die now. And if he did, well he wouldnt have a long trip.

Zechs stood in the middle of the Tower. Since his old armor was damaged by Sora and probably wouldnt help in this mission the Minions had forged him Elemental Armor. The fifty Minions behind him had been armored up as well. Vanitas and the First Minion would remain incase something went wrong.

"Remember Dark One, that this is a one time trip. Once you enter the rift will hold until you leave. Then the Mother Goddess will no doubt seal it off for good. So make this count and dont die." Zechs nodded and pointed his gauntlet at the Tower Heart. The sphere glowed and shone a beam of light on the party. There was a pulling motion and Zechs was spun around in a inferno. When he opened his eyes lightning cackled over a wasteland of sand and bone.

The Infernal Abyss, the deepest level of hell.

The Overlord and his small army walked to the edge of a cliff when hundreds of skeletal warriors formed before him. The dragon's voice hissed.

"Wraiths! Damned souls bound to kill. Fragile as bone but strong as the living. And not happy to see you."

Zechs fired lightning into the group then ordered his Browns to guard the two slopes up, the Reds on the cliff with him, and the Greens and Blues behind to support. The Wraiths crashed against the Browns and fought them as well has trying to avoid fire and lightning. Seeing this was taking to long Zechs charged his magic into his hand and jumped off. As he landed in the middle of the Wraith army he slammed down and released a Halo shockwave. The blast scattered the undead near him and toppled the rest. Rising up he thrust his arms to either side of him and unleashed a lightning storm. The endless blots struck Wraith, toppled cliffs on them, and blasted the ground under them. The Overlord roared and released one final burst that fired the last Wraiths. Breathing heavily he roared again to the sky.

"_Impressive."_ Zechs looked around for the voice.

_"By your enterance I see you want to meet me. Very well mortal, you may have the honor of my presence. Follow the path and mind the Wraiths."_

Zechs called his Minions to him and set out. After an hour and twenty dead Wraiths and ten dead Minions he passed a maze and came to a temple. The doors opened silently. Zechs stalked in and stopped at a great pit. A monster sprang from the depths. It had a serpant like body, writhing around in his sight. The head was hidden by a large gold headress. The Forgotten God spoke, and privatly Zechs nearly choked on the sheer arrogance of his words.

_Welcome lower being! I admit it has been a long time before anyone visited me in exile and longer since I smelled the kind of magic on you. Dark, evil magic of the Netherworld and its Heart. Oh yes I know about you, 'Overlord'. A puny human playing at master when the true ruler is away. So have you come around to releasing me?"_

"Not exactly, majesty. On my trip to the Mellow Hills I encountered a sword, Lightbringer." The God sneered.

_"It can form a sentence, impressive. I know about your trip, the Mellow Hills Abyss has been bursting with new residents. Now I see. You come for the shard of Soul Eater to fight Lightbringer. Now why would I give that up to you? Letting you look at it or me was gracious enough." _Zechs was contemplating using negotiations at the edge of a sword, but he had no set way out so he decided to play along.

"Becouse Lord, I am planning on invading Evernight, magical forest of the elves, beloved of the Mother Goddess. Sora may be there, and Lightbringer. If I were to have the shard I would burn the place to the ground and prove that even a fragment of your weaponry is greater then the harlot Goddess'. Then when all the lands bow to me, I will use the power to free you. The world will be my offering."

The Forgotten One liked what he heard. He really liked the freedom and humiliating the Goddess. The vain diety had liked flattery, and what mortal would dare lie to his divine might?

_"Very well sub creature. When you ride to war with the elves and their whore goddess let them see that a true god rides with you."_ He reached into the pit and lifted up a chunk of fused metal and purple flesh. A crystal blue demon eye rested in the center.

_"Forge it into your weapon and it will gain the power to absorb souls and energy. I hope you add Sora's to the collection. Now leave me, your existence irks me."_ Zechs nodded and the Tower Heart drew him home. Vanitas grinned.

"I take it things went smoothly?" Zechs held up the hilt shard.

"The egotistical fool never had a clue. That is the last time I call anyone lord. I hope he likes eternity in hell."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. Yes soul stealing swords are horribly over used but im planning on using the souls for a big finale. Plus its only natural the First Overlord would be the strongest with the best weapons.

* * *

Chapter 12: Ever Night

Sora stalked down a dirt path, arms behind her and deep in thought. The elves near her made way as the human passed by. Sunlight filtered through the golden leaves of the oaks and sparkled on the crystal clear water of Evernight. The elven city and their Temple shone in the light and the happy sounds of the elven people filled the air. It was all so peaceful, and it annoyed and bored her. Days after Mellow Hills had fallen and she was still here, waiting for General Tanis to gather an army. Sora's Knights were dead and it would take to long for Heaven's Peak to send more so she had to wait. The problem was even with a new threat on their doorstep the elves took their sweet damn time. Solostran had gone to Everlight island to mass a fleet to attack Nordberg and left Tanis incharge. He was a good leader but had never left the forest, so he was painfully unaware of the evil this man was capable of. This Overlord. He had taken Mellow Hills, killed Gibby, brainwashed the people, ordered the extermination of any sighted Halfling, and held his own against her and Lightbringer one-on-one. It didnt take a genius to tell this forest was his next target, and the elves refused to take it more seriously. Sora was a faithful Paladin of good, but if she had to here a elf chant on how the Mother favors elves as the superior, protected race on more time she would scream. Eventually she noticed General Tanis step in stride with her. Strong and brave, if not alittle out of touch, he had kept the Minion army out of Evernight. He was also a shameless flirt with the young warrior, though he probably knew he had a better chance of dating the Mother Goddess herself.

"Paladin Sora, glad to see your awake. Though that armor is unbecoming in such a safe place. That gown we gave you..." Sora cut him off.

"Is very well made and I wear it when I can. But I prefer strong armor when the Enemy is so close."

"Enemy? That Overlord and his 'Minions'? His actions in the Hills were impressive but that is were it ends. No one has invaded this forest in years! With luck he will grow bored and turn his attention to the White Fang."

"And when he has taken all that he will return to roast us on a spit. Defense only works so long. And unlike that coward Gibby this Overlord has several feet over him and dark magic." Tanis sighed and seemed about to say something when elven cries turned their attention to several fires starting along the border.

"Looks like he wants to roast us now." Sora drew Lightbringer and Tanis drew his rapier and ran toward the nearest fire. When they arrive Sora was not surprized to see Minions, red ones, standing in the growing flames and throwing fireballs. The elf warriors jumped out of the way, but the Reds just aimed at the trees and grass to start new fires. Gripping Lightbringer Sora jumped into the fire and slew the monsters. The sphere on the sword blazed blue and the flames died. Tanis laughed and was about to comment with green Minions jumped from the shrubbery and stabbed him in the back. The elf threw them into a nearby fire before spitting blood and dieing. Running to him Sora closed his eyes before standing. All around she could hear Minion shouts. Running toward the city she saw elves in battle with brown Minions, greens jumping from cover and reds up in the trees and blue minions reviving fallen ones. The High Paladin helped where she could and led the surviving elves to the city. The surprize attack had cost them the border, but the city would not fall. Entering and standing on top of a wall Sora listened to the raging battle. Brown, red, green, and blue lights caught her eye and a pillar of fire lanced the air for a moment when the Minions began shouting in joy.

"The Master comes!"

"For the Master!"

"Smash! Smash!"

"Damn...."

Overlord Zechs stepped out of the new Tower Gate into an inferno. In a way he was keeping some parts of his lie to the Forgotten God. These elves had become to full of themselves and needed to be knocked down, and he was the person to do it. Drawing his sword he examined it. The dragon hilt was now fused with purple metal/flesh with a blue crystal demon eye. With this piece of Soul Eater Zechs could absorb energy and souls. It would also lead him to the last shard, wherever the hell that was. Focusing on the now Zechs walked through the flames, Reds following since the other tribes were useless here and had withdrawn. Following his servants Zechs came to the elven city, the pass to the Golden Hills close by. Magnifing his voice through the helm Zechs addressed the elves.

"People of Evernight! Submit to my will and I will spare your forest from the fire. Refuse and I will burn it all to ash and use your bodies and the bodies of your children to fuel it! You elders will be killed, your men enslaved, and your daughters brought to my Tower. Well?" The city was deathly quiet until a old elf reluctently opened the gates. Zechs nodded, then sent bolts of lightning tearing through the elf and those nearby into several buildings. Screaming Reds rushed in to burn home and elf. The eye quivered and Zechs raised the sword intime to block Lightbringer. Pushing he threw off Sora.

"You said you would spare them! They wanted peace!"

"Yes, and I will give it to them, the peace of death!"

Zechs ran up and chopped down at her with one hand. Sora dodged it but saw the other hand release a shockwave too later. The Paladin went flying into a tree and landed hard. Standing up she ran her fingers up the blade and enveloped it in holy fire.

"Now you face me Overlord, and all the powers of light!" Zechs merely grunted.

"Lets see what this light of yours can do, against true darkness." The eye shone with slave souls and the blade cackled with dark lightning. Roaring the two clashed and fought. Around them the city slowly caught fire as the hordes of Reds kept pushing. For the third time this battle the two pushed blades against eachother without results. Zechs broke off and started laughing. Still laughing he raised the sword up and stabbed it into the ground. The eye turned amber as it began draining the energy out of the forest itself. The ground under them turned grey and spread. Sora ran to stop him when fire from above stopped her mid run. Looking up a black dragon roared in fury at her. Vanitas breathed fire again, but the human used a teleport gem to escape. Looking down he enjoyed the show. Zechs cackled in victory as the very life of the forest was corrupted into darkness around him. Pulling the sword out he swung it and sent a beam hurtling into the Mother Goddess Temple. The building exploded into flying chunks. Zechs turned to his Red army.

"This place burns forever! Never let the flames die as long as I am Overlord! When people think of this place let it be an inferno, a monument to what I can and will do!" The Reds bowed and set to work. Zechs climbed on Vanitas and flew off to Nordberg. He needed to plot his next move.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry no killing in this chapter. Im deciding where to invade next so this will fill in while i make up my mind.

* * *

Chapter 13: Arrogant Elf

"Master!", Vanitas' voice boomed through the Tower. Zechs looked up with annoyance.

"Im kind of busy Vanitas!", a bit of an understatement, since his business was a blond elf under him. The dragon boomed back.

"I think you will want to come sire!"

Zechs sighed. Zechs got off his bed and put on his gauntlet. The Overlord armor flew on to him. He pointed to the blushing girl to stay there and stomped down the throne room. As he sat down Vanitas' head snaked through an open window.

"Im sorry to have taken you away from your 'urgent business'."

"This had better be good, for an elf slave she does more then shiver and pray."

"Might have something to do with the piles of gold around the bed and the fact her life depends on your enjoyment."

The two chuckled as the First Minion led an elf in. He wore the deep green and flower cloak of Everlight nobility, his sword hilt and pauldrons silver with emeralds. Dark red hair framed a condesending face and his every move radiated a superiority complex. Zechs had stood up to a god of vainglory, no prissy elf was going to intimidate him. The elf stopped in the glowing circle and waited. Vanitas growled, indicating the elf should bow. Zechs waved his hand.

"No need. Iv already got a elf willing to bend over upstairs." The elf clenched his jaw at the jab and spoke slowly, like speaking to a animal.

"Im so glad to see you have a sense of humor. I am Prothos, son of Solostran and Prince of the Elves." Zechs rested his head on his fist.

"So what does the prince of the race im burning in their own forest want." Prothos narrowed his eyes.

"Those are not my people. The inferior Evernight elves pale in comparison to the island paradise of Everlight. It came of no surprize the Mother abandoned them to you so easily."

"I'll be sure to thank the Goddess for her help. In any case your father and Everlight are not known for paying visits to the Tower of a Dark Lord. So you either have a extreme death wish or you have something to ask." Prothos almost smiled.

"I want your help. My father slavishly bows to Sora and her Dominion of Light. The races of humans and dwarves should bow to elves, not sit with them in equality. I have heard what you do, I have seen the smoke as Evernight burns. We can help eachother." Zechs nodded for him to continue.

"My father is in Everlight building a fleet to attack Nordhaven and use it to attack Nordberg and your frozen domain. While he is keeping you busy the dwarves will push into Evernight while the humans liberate Mellow Hills. Then all three with strike this place. This plan is horrible. If the dwarves win they will not give up Evernight and the humans will take all the glory. This is my plan. I will go to Everlight and raise trouble, lower trust in my father. When you arrive my men and I will allow you past the blockade and onto the island. When this is over I will take my father's place. You will rule the rest of the world while I keep the elves out of the war." Zechs nodded and the elf left as fast as possible. Vanitas eyed the situation with disapproval.

"Do you really trust the pointy ear?"

"No, but he will do as he says. Elves are so caught up in their own arrogance they believe everything they do is the right way, and expect humans like me to serve them. He will open the way to Everlight for me. Now to focus on my next conquest."

"The world or the girl, sire?" Zechs smirked and walked up the stairs.

"The girl. Then.....", as the Overlord passed his study he glanced at the map, with a circle around the name Marquise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Homecoming

The night was still and cold. Midwinter's Eve was tonight and still no snow, as if the gods did not want to stain the white with red. Zechs stood on what he considered destiny, the very spot he stood years ago to flee as the White Fang invaded. Marquise had changed since then. As the capital of the White Fang's slave empire Zen and DeLoria had erected a large stone wall around the city, complete with heavy oak gates, metal bars, and only one bridge to cross the river. Watch towers removed any idea of a sneak attack, not that he ever considered it. When he left he was a teenager, drowned in sorrow and burning with rage. Now the boy had returned, an Overlord! But he wasnt above spying himself. Wearing some of the cloths he had taken with him to Nordberg and a black cloth and blindfold to hide his eyes and face he had bribed his way into the city. Unlike Gibby's bully Halflings and Evernight's complacent elves the guards were some of Zen's best, grey armor, halberds, swords, fire arrows, and ready for an attack. He walked right past them through the new stone homes to a park. A local Zechs had known told the 'begger' that a house standing there had been struck by lightning seven years ago. It had belonged to a woman named Lea, who died in the takeover. Her husband James died in the tree yard an earthquake swallowed during the same storm. Zechs stood in the middle of the grass for a moment and walked on. Castle Marquise was just as fortified, only DeLoria's goons ran security and informed him as Zechs was not a girl or a tax collecter he wasnt allowed near.

Now his birthplace lay draped in moonlight. The First Minion walked up to him.

"All ready Master!" Zechs nodded. Raising his sword he channeled his magic into the blade. After so long his magic no longer needed the Spell Stones, though they made it easier. A bolt of lightning streaked down and struck the blade. Zechs pointed it at the gate and released it on the wooden door. One minute the guards were drinking and talking about the Burning of Evernight when lightning blew the gate to splinter. Hundreds of Browns ran down to the opening, the Reds in trees and rocks providing cover. In the river the Blues broke the supports and the bridge collapsed. The archers were about to fire a volley of fire arrows when a thundering roar drew their notice. A black dragon burst out of the tree, roaring at the defenders and breathing fire. On its back sat a warrior in what old legends called Infernal Armor. Vanitas roared again and burned the archers and flew over the walls. The dragon burst several houses into firewood as the Browns killed everything in sight, smashing the rest. Behind them the Reds took the top of the walls an some houses and threw fire on the city. Blues revived the dead and Greens broke into four Minion groups all over to ambush patrols. Below him the Fang troops were rallying into formations and setting up barriers. While the city may fall with more Minion losses Zechs would repay that loss tenfold.

Vincent DeLoria paced the throne room, sweating his ass off. The town bully turned Lord of Marquise watched nervously as more soldiers came from the city reporting a demon attack. The area around the Castle was being forified and the Castle locked down but DeLoria wondered if that would save him. He had received a letter from Zen informing him of a being calling himself the Overlord that had taken Nordberg, killed their hold on Mellow Hills, and is burning Everlight to the ground. Zen ended the letter saying if the Overlord cost to much damage to the town the Fang spent so much time and money taking, and DeLoria lived, he woul wish he was roasting on a spit in the Abyss then face the Master's anger. DeLoria was busy yelling orders that had already been done five times when the throne room doors were broken by a dragon head, that then roasted his men to smoking metal. A armored man dismounted the dragon drew his sword. DeLoria knew this was the Overlord and that he was in trouble. The monster of a man walked past him and sat on his throne.

"You are Lord Vincent DeLoria of Marquise?"

"Ye...yes Dark One! Please spare me! It was all the Master's...I mean Zen's idea! I never wanted to rule!" The Overlord looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Tell me how you became Lord of Marquise and I may spare you for your resourcefulness."

"On the night White Fang attacked my gang and I knocked out the sentries to stop an alarm before it was too late. Then I murdered Lord Marquise and spread the rumor he fled. For my help in the takeover Zen put me incharge. Resourceful isnt it Master?"

"Very....you traitor piece of shit." The Overlord's voice was filled with hate that surprised DeLoria. The surprise doubled when he took off the helm to long platinum hair and a face he had not seen in years, minus the glowing purple eyes.

"Zechs!"

Unknown to anyone another was standing in the hall. Hidden by a elven jewel of magic Sora had been trying to find a way to take over Marquise and strike a blow to the White Fang. She had been surprised when the Overlord attacked and even more shocked that the bastard DeLoria knew him, this Zechs. She listened with interest as Zechs spoke.

"Surprised? Did you think I died when you betrayed us? Or later in the forest? You never imagined I lived did you, lived to return far more powerful then you could even imagine." DeLoria was starting to get the idea he was royally screwed.

"So, so you lived great for you! But why come back! You have more then I could get im not worth killing please!" Zechs smirked.

"Why? You betrayed our people, and through your action I lost my family, my home, everything! Now it is time for you to pay. On you knees and beg for life and Ill settle for simple torture." Sora watched as DeLoria crawled up to the Overlord and blubbered for pardon. Zechs lifted his metal boot and squashed the Lord's head. Raising his hand lightning killed all the others in the room. The dragon nodded.

"Very good Sire. What now?"

"Return to the Netherworld and oversee the preparations. Then contact our new friend in Everlight and have him prepare for my arrival. I will remain to have the slaves transfered to Mellow Hills and Nordberg." The dragon nodded and flew off. Sora was wondering who their contact was when a new visitor entered. She was an old woman with pouches all around and a hood over her aging face. Zechs raised his eyebrows.

"Is there no end of people today? And what does the old herbalist want?"

"You do remember me. I want what I sent you to find, the power of the Netherworld." Zechs stared then started laughing in amusment. The herbalist simply smirked.

"It is more my right than yours Zechs. I knew about it before my daughter ever discovered her magic."

"Daughter...."

"Yes, I am Lea's mother. She told you I died in childbirth. In truth I abandoned her so I could find the Netherworld. I failed and returned to Marquise to be a herbalist. She never knew, even as I helped you be born. Like her I felt the role destiny had chosen for you, and I determined to take it. Now here you stand, the stone of our ancestor and the Minions of evil. Hand over the gauntlet." Zechs placed his helm on again and drew his sword.

"You desert my mother, leave her to die in the takeover, hide yourself from me in plain sight, and expect me to hand the dark power to your rotting hands? There can only be one Overlord, and that is me!" Zechs raised the sword up to strike when his grandmother drew out a shard of metal. Zechs froze in place as the sword's eye glowed. The Overlord's rage rolled across the room.

"Revelation number two grandson. This is part of Soul Eater's second remnant. It calls out to your part and increases my magic. Now come and give me the gauntlet."

Zechs stumbled to her and lowered his sword, then with a roar ran it through the old body. She gasped and dropped her shard into his palm.

"You are weak old woman. I have come to far, suffered to much to hand the darkness over to the one who abandoned my family! You said you only had half of the fragment, where is the last piece!" The woman started coughing blood, but still had that smirk on her face.

"I needed.... something to drive you to destiny. I...gave it to a man with ambition. The shard turned his ambition to rule some to rule everything. The one....who...leads...the....Fang.....Zen." Zechs roared in pure hate and feed his power into the blade. The energy blew the herbalist's body to bloody chuncks.

"Damn you! Damn you all! May you suffer thousands of pains in the Abyss! I only regret I did not kill you slower!" Sora took out her gem and vanished to invistigate what she heard. Soul Eater, Netherworld, Stone, these sounded like the keys to his power.

Fuming in wrath Zechs sat on the throne as the First led in slaves to be sent to the Netherworld. One caught his eye at once. A girl his age with whitish hair and a natural beauty. She kept her blue eyes down from the Dark Lord seated in blood. Kisra, Zechs remembered. A childhood crush from his past. As Overlord he wasnt in the habit of remembering his past, but for her...he pointed as her.

"Take her to the Netherworld and my rooms. Kill the rest. Burn this damned and cursed city to the ground. Then tell Vanitas to locate Zen. I want that last fragment."

* * *

You think I should do a chapter with Zechs and Kisra?


	15. Chapter 15

For increased epicness I recommend going to itunes or youtube and listening to Advent:One Winged Angel. This is your choice. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: Overlord of Wrath

Kisra stared in fright as the demon lord that invaded her home ordered her to be taken away. Some Browns grabbed her feet and made her fall backwards onto more Browns that carried her to the Tower Gate outside the city. The other prisoners were killed by the Greens as Zechs stood up. He waved away the Minions ready to open a new Gate.

"No. This place is dead to me. Burn it to the ground and spare no one. Make them wish they were in Evernight! I will leave this place a smoking, lifeless ruin! They will look at the generations lost and they will fear me!"

Zechs broke out into a run to the city still fighting against the Minions. Seeing soldiers blocking his Browns the Overlord jumped from the hill ledge and charged his Halo. The shockwave blew most of the men to chunks and crushed the buildings near him. Running right as he landed he ran his blade along the stone walls and left flaming scars in their place. The two pieces of Soul Eater in the sword screamed for life and Zechs was more then willing to accomidate. Spearmen rushed to him to stop this monster. Pumping his rage into the sword he unleashed flaming spears at the fools. Zechs never slowed as he passed the burnt bodies and crashed into retreating Fang soldiers. His death sword cleaves through them lightning blew the rest away. Snaring Zechs slamed the blade to the ground and send a wave of energy into a house. Cutting through the flying rubble he stalked toward a group of Fang trying to escape with slaves. With a point Greens and Reds attacked from the roofs and slaughtered the men. The slaves rose to thank him when Zechs beheaded the closest one. The man's wife ran to catch the body, Zechs silently grabbed her and threw her into the spreading flames. The rest had started running, but his lightning ended their lives. Striding past the Minions killing and smashing he swept some Browns into the houses and break the supports. When the buildings collapsed he sent in Blues to revive or heal the Browns. By now the Reds' flames had burned down large portions of the city, and showed no sign of stopping. Zechs looked at the ruins of his hometown and he just felt more rage.

Turning a corner he found most of the surviving guards and citizens blocking his way. The soldier formed a solid wall with their shields while their friends fired arrows and the citizens charged with pitchfork, knife, and anything else. The arrows killed off several Minions following him and Zechs lead the survivors in his own charge. Reaching out he grabbed a peasant and used him like a shield as he rammed into another body, and then into the shields. The human shield didnt break the formation but it got Zechs close enough slam a Halo Shockwave right in the middle of a shield. The blast shattered the metal and killed the owner. The Overlord reached in and threw out the dead man's neighbors and broke the formation to the Reds' fireballs. Raising his sword he hacked at the guards, absorbing their power into the gauntlet and sword.

Then Zechs got a very interesting idea. It would cost him most of the Lifeforce from this attack but it was worth it. Closing his eyes Zechs channeled much of the gauntlet's Lifeforce into the sword. The blade radiated with power and the Overlord quickly struck the tip to the ground. A blade of energy, dazzling white, exploded from the impact and sliced through the buildings in its path. The energy cracked the hill and turned Castle Marquise into a giant bonefire. Zechs gasped and fell to his knees in weariness. His loyal Minions crowded around him and pushed him toward the Tower Gate outside the walls. Finally Zechs nodded and made his way out. Before he left he pointed at a Red.

"I dont want any building to be left whole. Bring down the walls as well. Kill everyone." The Red bowed and Zechs entered the Gate.

Hours later Zen stood on a rock and inspected the damage, which was total. The Overlord's Minions had destroyed every building, burned every tree, and even poisoned the wells. The walls around the city were either gone or had holes that would eventually collapse it. A large gash scarred the scene and ended in the split hill and the castle ruins. Several fires still burned from the bodies. Scouts reported green mosters lurking in the ruins to ambush intruders and to protect the teleport gate nearby. Seeing as only this Overlord seemed to know how to use the gate Zen wasnt wasting his time. Strung around his neck was a chunk of metal that seemed to flicker in the carnage. Zen glanced at it then at the castle in understanding. This Overlord was proving a worthy foe, and when he fell Zen would have the remaining Soul Eater pieces. Then Sora and her Dominion would fall.

The White Fang never rebuilt Marquise. Neither did the Dominion or any faction afterward. The area was left alone for the remainder of the war and left out of later maps and was forgotten. The Overlord Zechs made a note of the attack and added, as he always did when it happened, that he felt destiny in the place. Not just his destiny, but the foresight his mother gave him showed him a vision. He saw a Overlord in black armor and orange eyes standing before eight bright lights. Then he saw a great explosion. He didnt know what to make of it, but as it was in the future did not involve him Zechs ignored it for his Everlight surprize.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Power and Tomes

Kisra opened her eyes and yawned before remembering where she was. The last thing she remembered was being carried through her burning city in into some sort of portal. The experience had knocked her out and she looked around. She was in a chamber, with a large bloodred bed, some statues, and lots of riches. Kisra jumped off the bed and was surprised when her bare feet touched the black stone, it was hot as sand! Looking out the window she gasped. A massive cavern caged her in. Waterfalls of lava spilled into the void below the Tower and into the swirling clouds of blue energy. The little monsters that attacked Marquise swarmed the cavern walls, moving toward their homes, enjoying the view, patroling, or herding slaves into makeshift huts. Suddenly a large black head blocked the window and the dragon opened his jaws. Kisra screamed and ran toward the curtians. She threw them open and several demons in armor looked at her. The dragon chuckled at her.

"No need to worry. The Master will see to you shortly once his business is concluded. Relax the Minions dont bite, well unless ordered too." A Minion hurried up to her and offered a bowel of grapes. Not wanting to offended the armed monster she took one. The Minion set the bowel on a table and the dragon flew off.

About a half hour later the Minions stopped as someone in heavy armor walked up the stairs. Kisra was on the verg of sleep again when the thudding brought back her fear. The Minions bowed down as the man that attacked Marquise entered the room. The Overlord stared at Kisra for a moment then ordered his Minions out. Once the last one had left he took off his helm. She had expected a deformed and corrupted man, or mabye a giant Minion, but not him...

"Zechs!", Kisra cried in shock. She moved to hug him before stopping. Here was Zechs, in Infernal Armor, surrounded by Minions in a underground Tower of Evil. he had changed physically too, his hair was longed, he was much more muscled, and he had glowing purple eyes.

"Kisra", Zechs said quietly. Despite the odd surroundings she blushed. Zechs, handsome and mysterious, had always been a favorite for Marquise girls and he had never rejected the gift. But he had always been different to her, more caring and 'giving' then his other had spent the most time with her before the White Fang attacked. When Lea was found dead and James killed in the fires everyone believed he had died as well. Kisra has always known he lived, but she wished it was proven in a more sunny place.

"Zechs, what happened that night? What happened to you!?" Zechs smiled and moved closer to her.

"That night my family died. Following my mother's last gift I came to Nordberg and found this Netherworld. For seven years I built up my power. Then I unleashed the my fury on the world. Nordberg, Mellow Hills, Evernight, and now Marquise, they have all fallen to me." Kisra backed as step as Zechs approuched.

"You..you destroyed our home."

"That place is no longer my home. I lost my parents, my childhood, and was forced to flee. I returned for one reason, the avenge my mother and father and show Zen the price of standing against me. And then I found you, my Kisra." Kisra blushed again as Zechs removed a gauntlet and cupped her face. A screaming slave outsider broke her gaze and she looked away.

"Your evil"

"Evil is what we make it. A man can hate another man and call him evil. Sora can oppose slavery and call Zen evil. If I am labeled so for wanting to rule and crush the White Fang then I am an Overlord of evil. And I want you to join me." Kisra backed up some for and landed on the bed.

"You spent years under Fang control, and like me before you have a chance to be more. I will be Overlord of this world, I will make you a queen!" Kisra seemed unsure, but Zechs knew a way to make that vanish......

Sora walked down the stairs below Angelis Keep. She could have teleported down the two hundred or so stairs but the gem was running out and Sora needed to let off steam. The whole plan to attack Marquise was ruined since apparently there wasnt even a Marquise anymore. Then some arrogant elf strides in from Everlight demanding to know when the Paladins were going to free Evernight. Sora had politely told him that since the elves had been careless enough to lose it then they could take it back while she dealt with the Overlord's expansion. Then she recieved word Goldo was back at Golden Hills to keep the Evernight Reds from burning his people down. Basiclly the allaince was crumbling. Finally she reached a double door made of silver and some crystal. Lightbringer glowed and the door opened. Inside was a small study, filled with ancient books of artifacts for good or evil. This small collection was the most important thing in the Keep.

Two hours later and several tomes later Sora found what she wanted. A book titled "The Blades of Light and Darkness" the book had no author and dates back to the God Wars. Sora opened it and read.

_"Lightbringer_

_During the War between the Mother Goddess and the Nameless One the armies where grinding to a halt. The armies of Darkness were vicious and attacked civilan or soldier alike. But the forces of Light had more disipline and resolve. The Mother drew on the power of light and the wishes of the free people and forged a holy weapon to smite the dark armies. From the heavens she threw down a blade of crystal, glowing with the power of heaven and earth, Lightbringer. Wielding the blade her Champion turned the tide and ended the war. When the his armies were broken the Forgotten God was cast into the Abyss and his name wiped away."_

Sora turned the page to a new page.

_"Soul Eater_

_In the waning days of the war the evil armies were being driven back by the light of the holy blade. The dark god commanded a sword be made to counter the harlot goddess' toy. A mage of shadow gathered the souls of those who died in the war and the darkness of a place termed The Netherworld. With the power he and his god began forming a dark weapon called Soul Eater, as it would steal the souls of the fallen and use them for devastating attacks. Before the sword was fully formed the Mother won the war. Before falling into the Abyss the Forgotten God took the complete power core of Soul Eater with him. The sliver of metal that was Soul Eater's blade was taken by the mage."_

_"After the War both swords fell into legend. Lightbringer was inshrined in the tomb of the Champion who used her lifeforce to deal the final blow to the dark armies. The tomb itself was never added to the maps and only one chosen by the Mother Goddess can find it. Soul Eater, its existance only known to few in the God's inner circle, is even harder to find. The crystal core was taken into the Infernal Abyss and likely lost forever. The blade shard was spirited away by the mage and kept in his family, who he later abandoned to apparently find the Netherworld. It is not known if he did as he appeared years later on his family's doorstep in the village of Marquise and died. If Soul Eater's shards were ever reunited the darkness of the sword would match Lightbringer."_

Sora closed the door, slightly disturbed. This mage had family in Marquise, where Zechs had killed his herbalist grandmother who went looking for the Netherworld. So Zechs was related the the mage, and had found the Netherworld and had two shards. He had even entered the Abyss and gotten the core, so already he was a danger to Lightbringer. Zen apparently had the last piece, so both he and the Overlord would fight for the sword. The Paladins would have to take them both out and destroy Soul Eater, or seal it away forever. Then this Netherworld. The Overlord first appeared in the mountians around Nordberg. The elves where going to attack there and if Zechs had a traitor on the island....

Sora jumped up and ran up the stairs yelling, "Get a message to Solostran! Call off the attack! He knows!"

Miles away in Everlight Prothos smirked as twenty elven ships set out to Nordhaven. He had recieved a message from the Overlord on the plan and Prothos was already playing his part. Soon Everlight would truely belong to the elves.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I fully intend to use the tension with Zechs and Sora, I know how I just need the right time and location. This chapter may be shorter then most but I have some things going on so sorry. Also (I havent played the first Overlord in awhile) does anyone know were the Ruborian Desert is? I was able to piece most of the other old lands by the map in Overlord 2( Mellow Hills was near the Tower so Evernight was close by, which meant Nordberg was south of them) but iv got nothing on the desert. Also how do you feel about the Empire Heartlands, maybe a forshadowing of the Glorious Empire.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Plan

The elven captian shivered in the frigid air. He was used to the tropics of Everlight, not this Nordhaven chill. The captian was looking forward to liberating the town and using its nice, warm cabins to fight a guerilla war until the Paladins could break through. The thought warmed him, and then the fireball that hit him warmed his whole body. The other ships looked up to see countless Reds on the edge of the frozen canal that led from the Reef to Nordhaven.

"Ambush!", was all a elf had a chance to cry before he was set on fire and the cliffs it up in a rain of fire. Elven archers took aim and fired before Greens jumped down on the warriors and cut them down. As more of the ships caught fire the Greens jumped off and were taken to shore on the backs of the Blues. By the time Nordhaven came into view only three ships remained, and the Greens had three survivors bring them to a dock holding a pack of wolves with Browns, a slightly larger Brown in Minion style Elemental Armor at the head. The First Minion ordered the elf crews into a caravan and began the trip home.

Zechs woke up and streched in contentment. Beside him Kisra opened her eyes and smiled. A horn from the Netherworld brought Zechs back to business. Caressing her hair and kissing her he summoned his Overlord armor and left. Several female slaves cleaning glared in jealously as the Browns brought breakfast to the First Mistress. As Zechs sat in his throne Vanitas's head snaked in.

"I hope you made progress Lord? The slaves thought the Netherworld was collapsing last night."

"I think Kisra is on my side. I may need to convince her several more times to be sure. The attack worked?"

Vanitas nodded and the First led the twenty elves into the throne room. Walking up to one he knocked the elf to his knees as the Overlord stood. Zechs considered making a speech but these elves were not worth it. He simply raised his hand and fired up his Evil Presence. The energy bolts entered their minds and broke their will. Zechs ended the spell and sat down.

"You obey me now. Sail your ships and return to Everlight. Meet with Prothos and inform him all is working. Let nothing delay you."

The elves nodded and walked out. Zechs turned to the First.

"Once you and the other Minions reach Everlight leave the cargoholds and take cover in the jungle as soon as possible. I want as little people to see you as possible. Kill any elves in the jungle and wait for Prothos's signal before meeting with him. I will send a Minion through the Gate you will open when I arrive. Set the Gate in secret so not even Prothos knows. Try to do it once you find a quiet place in the jungle."

The First bowed and his troops of Browns, Greens, Reds, and four Blues followed the elves out. Zechs grinned, it was all going as planned. Vanitas chuckled.

"Things are going your way Sire. Almost all the races that oppose you are cut off from eachother, or must use magic or longer routes to speak. We have reports the dwarves have built a massive wall outside their Evernight border. Goldo seems to have decided to wait out a long siege. I could fly you over the wall but no Minions can climb steep walls."

Zechs waved off the concern. He already had a idea and had sent some Minions to work on it. Zechs returned to the Private Quarters and sat in his study. Besides the Overlord Codex he had added books from plundered land, tomes of dark artifacts, personal journals, and combat manuals. He was adding the newest plan for Everlight when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Zechs smiled as Kisra leaned close.

"Its impolite to leave a Mistress waiting, Dark One."

"Its impolite to interupt world domination as well."

Kisra giggled and took off his helm to kiss along his neck.

"Well then if your so lonely help me decide who is next for defeat."

Kisra looked at the map nearby and pointed. Zechs lifted her onto his lap and pressed his lips to her

"Then im all done with work." Kisra smirked.

For the second night in a row the slaves screamed in fear as the Netherworld shook.

* * *

As i said slight writers block. Im trying to avoid detailed sex scenes couse i assume i suck at them. If i ever dredge up the courage to really try one i wont blame you for skipping it. Review your Overlord commands it!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews everyone. One tiny request is i need real feedback so if possible try to not use 'neat' or 'cool'. Im planning mabye two other Overlord fics so i need real opinions. Thanks. I may not be posting alot but I am seeing this through. I may end up doing several chapters and posting them at once so dont get discouraged.

* * *

Chapter 18: Jungle Exploration and the meeting of evil

Solostran, King of the Elves and Lord of Everlight, stood on the docks in concern and anger. Two months ago he had sent out a fleet to attack Nordhaven. A week after that High Paladin Sora's letter had arrived saying there was a traitor on the island and the Overlord knew about the invasion. Now three ships had been spotted on their way to the island in terrible condition. Six war ships moved in and split into groups of two to guide the ships to port. The Royal Guard stood at the ready with his son Prothos, dressed like his father in silver armor with emeralds, only the Price was missing the gold chain and circlet of a ruler. While Prothos looked just a concerned Solostran was sure his son was smiling to himself. Prothos had been the most vocal about not sending elven lives to the mainland, saying the humans and weak Evernight elves could deal with their own problems. The overruling had driven him into the jungle for so long Solostran had to send scouts to make sure he wasnt dead. He had turned up two weeks later, smelling of sulfer and saying he let his anger out on some spiders. The train of thought was broken as the ships docked. About ten elves stumbled out, tired and scared but all alive. Solstran walked up the the closest one.

"My elven brother, what happened?" The elf stared at him with dull eyes.

"We had just entered the channel when it started. All I remember were yells and fire. We saw a ship go down and made a mad turn. We barely made it out..." With that the elf fainted from fatigue in his king's arms.

"Get these men rest and medical attention. Prothos, send a message to Sora about this." Prothos nodded and ran to the town hall.

The elves were so busy they didnt notice several barrels float out of the holes in the ships and ride the waves to the dense jungle of the island. The moment the barrels touched land the covers flew off and a group of Minion staggered out onto the sand. The First Minion counted head, being one of the few Minions to count, and the ten Greens, five Blues, five Reds, and himself were alive. A few orders and a head bash later he had the group climbing the stairs of some ruins deep into the jungle. As they stopped for rest rustling in the bushes jumped the Minions into action. A large spider skittered out. It seemed ready to attack but seemed to smell something and smelled the nearest Green, who yelled.

"Spidey! Spidey for Glup!" The First ran over and backhanded Glup into silence. More spiders were crowding the Greens and the old Brown got a idea.

"Browns ride wolves, so Greens ride spiders!" The Greens yelled in joy and jumped on their new friends' backs. After an hour they came to an area the First deemed secluded enough. Four Minions gathered in a group and the First threw a shard of Netherworld stone infused with Tower Heart power at them. The Minions faded and a small Gate grew out of the ground. It was not a main gate, which was to big and fiery for this mission. Four Minion gates opened around it. Without a Overlord nearby the gates burrowed into the ground. Now that the first part of the mission was complete the Minions moved to a cave miles from the gate and set up camp.

On the other side of the world, in the mountians north of the Marquise ruins, Zen and Turok sat in the White Fang stronghold. This was the first meeting since Gibby had died, and they remembered him by smashing the Halfling throne to rubble. The shard of Soul Eater around his neck Zen started the meeting.

"At the moment all advancement has grinded to a halt. With Marquise gone we have had to conduct slave trade through the smaller towns that are easy targets. The Overlord's enterance into the war broke both ours and Sora's momentum and we payed for it. We need to move quickly if we hope to take back land. The harshest part of Midwinter is on our doorstep and niether side is used to snow combat, certianly not my raiders and your desert people. The Overlord however has his headquaters in Nordberg and if he can conqour that frozen wasteland we need to force an offensive now." Turok nodded in thought.

"The only Ruborians fighting under me are the guards I brought, and even with the Eye monsters we cant transport enough through two enemy territories. The only thing I can think of it fortify our holdings until winter hits then train up."

"And in that time the Overlord can take even more from us. You may be safe in your desert but iv already lost my captial city I wont give him the satisfaction again! We need to cleave through into the south and take the Overlord down in his own domian."

"That is nothing but a massacre waiting to happen. Do as you will but I will not see my men buried under the ice! When this winter passes my Raiders will burst from the sands and shatter them all!"

Turok stood and began to walk out. Zen roared in anger and drew Damnation. Guessing betrayl the Ruborian leapt aside and drew his twin katanas. The metal Zen wore around his neck glew red and he slammed Damnation on the ground. The energy beam blasted right into Turok and flung him against a wall. Coughing he rose up as Zen stabbed him. Without a word he help up the shard and Turak screamed as his soul was sucked out. Zen watched as the withered husk broke into dust and walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lightbringer and Soul Eater. The Paladin, the Fang, and the Overlord.

Zechs sat on his throne, Kisra on his lap pointing out what needed a 'lady's touch', including Vanitas. Zechs looked like he was actually considering some of the ideas and so the dragon was happy when a Minion ran in and bowed.

"All ready in Everlight Master! Firsty send Blue through gate and told me."

Zechs nodded, "And Zen?"

"He in mountians near Marquise. Big fortress with lots of humans in shiny armor. No Rubories though."

The Overlord wasnt surprized. A Ruborian Raider captured trying to take a shortcut through Nordberg revealed that Zen had murdered Turok. Turok's daughter in the Desert, Sheria, had declared war on the Fang, but had recalled all forces to her to wait on the rest of the winter. That left the White Fang and the Dominion of Light. Zechs knew the elves wouldnt be leaving their island anytime soon and the dwarves had a everblazing forest to pass through.

"Tell the Minions to ready for the attack. Iv waited years for this moment. In one swoop I will break the White Fang and complete Soul Eater."

Three hours later Zechs sat on a rock. South of him was the ruins of Marquise and the Gate he arrived from. His hometown was still smoking and abandoned. Zechs, ever looking to the future, had left a gift for the later Overlords to find in need. Once he returned to the Netherworld he would use the Tower Heart to finish his gift. Now he observed the not so creatively named Den Keep. Half of the complex was man made fortress with the rest carved into the mountian. Tall stone towers looked out for enemies, not realizing the forest infront of it was swarming with Minions and mind controled slaves. This would be the first place he attacked that was actually expecting him. Zechs felt his sword tingle in his hand and knew it sensed Zen's shard. No doubt Zen could feel him as well, but now it made kno difference. The Netherworld and Tower Heart had made Zechs a walking powerhouse and when Soul Eater was his nothing would oppose him. Standing up Zechs roared. Thrusting out his hand the Overlord released a fireball that blasted a tower apart. At the signal hordes of Minions swarmed to the Keep. Under Red fireball cover Browns carried bombs to the walls and lit them. The blasts blew holes in the first wall layer the Minions entered into close combat with the Fang. Roaring Vanitas burst from the trees with Zechs on his back and dived in. Breathing fire he latched onto a tower and knocked the top off. Still wrapped on the tower the black dragon breathed down on the archers. Zechs fired lightning at the other towers and sent orders to the Minion army. By now the Minions had taken the first wall and the Fang retreated into the Keep and sealed its large steel doors. Zechs was about to order Vanitas down when war horns from the east caught their attention. Riding toward them was an army in shining armor bearing the Paladin symbol. Pointing at the army Zechs flew at them. Vanitas dived down and scooped the first horsemen up and dropped them to their deaths. A beam of light shot at Vanitas, who barely spun away in time. On her white horse Sora swung Lightbringer again and sent energy beams at them. Zechs was charging a fireball when the eye on his sword turned amber. Turning his head to the Keep Zechs saw a giant of a man standing on the Keep, a fur cloak and a shining metal shard around his neck. Roaring Vanitas flew at Zen. As he passed over the Keep the Overlord jumped off and rose to face the master of the Fang. A flash of light announced Sora's teleportation. Zechs laughed.

"You make a habit of stalking me Paladin?"

"Dont get your hopes up Dark One. Im here to end the two threats and put an end to Soul Eater." Zen unfolded him arms.

"Then try it and die. Soul Eater it mine, and Lightbringer will make a good trophy...next to your heads!" Zen drew Damnation and Domination and clashed them above his head. His shard flashed and the blades became semi solid flame. Sora and Zechs were already running at him Zen met them head on. Sora jumped in the air and cut down. When Zen stepped back she landed and crouched as Zechs swung at him. Zen blocked the attack and used his second sword to fend of Sora who leapt at him. The Overlord charged his magic and threw lightning at them. Sora spun, absorbed the attack in Lightbringer, and threw at back at him. The bolts threw up debris Zen used to charge at Zechs. The two users of Soul Eater locked blades until Zechs kneeled down and made Zen lose his balance. The Overlord threw fire at Sora and chopped down on Zen who rolled aside. Sora batted the fire aside and ran at them. Zen spun his flame swords together like a fan and Zechs added his fire into an inferno at Sora. Stopping her dash she stabbed Lightbringer at the ground and icy crystals surrounded her as the firestorm struck. The barrier held out then shattered and threw Sora across the roof. Zechs and Zen spun toward eachother and ran. Zen's blades dragged across the ground and Zechs held the hilt near his head. Zen sliced his blades up like an X and Zechs ducked and impaled him. Never stopping the Overlord swung and threw Zen off the Keep, grabbing the shard before. Ignoring Zen's final cursing Zechs slammed the shard into his sword. Sora stood up intime to see Zen's defeat and slammed Lightbringer on the surface and sent crystals to encase him. For a moment Zechs was lost in the icy prison, then it exploded in red fiery energy. Zechs stood holding a sword with a black hilt. The red/orange blade came from a dragon's mouth and ended in a diamond shaped barb. In the center of the hilt was the amber crystal like a demon slitted eye. Soul Eater's red light was appossed by the blue white fire that covered Lightbringer as the holy weapon sought to end this monster blade. Acting on their will and the will of the swords the High Paladin and the Overlord charged and Lightbringer and Soul Eater clashed for the first time. The battle around the keep silenced a moment before a explosion decimated the area. The energy released as both swords tried to kill the other turned the Keep to rubble and killed the three armies.

---------------

Oh no what happened!? Stick around.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Heartlands

Pain burned through Zechs and Sora. The pain was crippling but neither was giving up. They stood in the center of the devestating explosion made when the holy and evil swords met. Lightbringer and Soul Eater pumped more and more power out as their tried to destroy the other, widening the explosion. Zechs and Sora pushed harder and sparks flew around the blades. Eventually the strain was to much and the two were blasted away by the magic.

Zechs groaned and opened his eyes. Instead of the blasted remains he assumed the Keep must be he was staring up at green trees filtering sunshine. Zechs tried to growl in disgust but winced. Seeing Soul Eater stabbed in the ground he grabbed it to support his rise. His Infernal Armor was gone, blasted away and most likely melted scrap. The only things that remained was the some black leather padding around his groin and his Gauntlet with his mother's stone. Beating down the pain Zechs came to the conclusion he had no idea where he was. It looked like no area he had taken and it was perfectly possible the energy from the swords had blasted him through the ethers across the world. Finding a clearing Zechs saw the mountians to the south and knew he was very far north of Marquise. Thinking of the swords the Overlord looked around and saw Sora stand in similar shape. The only thing left from her crystal armor was some predictably white chainmail and Lightbringer. The two started at each other when the swords glowed. Zechs lowered the sword and Sora frowned.

"Id enjoy adding your soul to my powerhouse Paladin but another explosion is the last thing I need."

"How kind. Im so sorry I wanted to stab your in your black heart and burn your evil corpse."

"Oooooh the holy knight has some humor. Get lost and try to live, it would be annoying if I wasnt the one to kill you."

Zechs turned and started walking when something stabbed in his neck. Looking down he saw a dart in his neck.

"Well...", was all he said before thudding to the ground.

When he woke the first thing he noticed was he was naked. And tied to a large post surrounded by wood. Oh and a crowd was watching him. The village was made of stone and marble and the people wore white togas over strong built bodies. Zechs looked around and saw Soul Eater in the pile around him. One of the men stepped up and spoke in a important tone.

"Evil One, you have broken the law by bringing your savagry to our land. Your eyes and that evil sword are all the evidence we need that a being like you must be cleansed."

Zechs' eyes narrowed.

"You have no idea who you are speaking to do you worm?"

"I know that you are not from the Heartlands, and therefore a savage. We are the advanced and perfect race."

"Never been over the mountians have you? Iv seen, and killed, Halflings with more advancement then this backwater blank on the map."

"Your ignorence is only proven. There is nothing beyond the mountians but brutes like you, fit only to die out or be slaves. Now may you seek perfection in death Dark One."

Zechs looked around and saw Sora tied to another post. Lightbringer was on an alter near some elders.

"The woman clearly stole this holy weapon from a male champion, and will be cleansed with you."

"You people are REALLY out of touch with the world. Shame, I like my victims to have brains." Seeing the Overlord wasnt helping matters Sora called out.

"Burn the Dark One, but I am on your side. I am High Paladin and chosen of the Goddess. If you have any sense of good you will help me!"

"Ha you words mean nothing from a women who bows to a goddess. We are beyond the need for some bloated fantasy."

Zechs was growing bored with this and tried to break free but the ropes were tight and his hands were bound so magic was useless. Something was bugging Zechs, oddly it was the rope on his hands, his bare hands. Zechs' eyes widened and narrows in a deadly way.

"Where is my gauntlet worm bait?" The man pointed at his gauntlet resting on an anvil with a smith nearby.

"This tool must be destroyed before it infects our society. The sword of light will remain as a sign of Heartland superiority."

A child ran up and threw torches into the piles. Zechs and Sora tried to break the ropes that covered their bodies when a ringing made Zechs stiffen. Turning his head slowly he saw a large hammer strike his guantlet again. The weapon sparked off the stone, his mother's stone, his stone. Pure rage rushed through him like the night he fled Marquise. These arrogant fools dared....

The flames had just covered the post when his voice and wrath exploded.

"You want Evil? I will show you what Evil really is!"

The flames around him were pushed back and swirled in a firestorm of hate. Soul Eater sensed it's master's power and flew at him, lodging into the post and cutting through rope. Free Zechs pulled the dark sword out and swung. The arc of red energy sliced the flames apart and split the elder inhalf. Jumping out of the pile the Overlord blasted those near his gauntlet and put it were it belonged, his mother's stone glowing in welcome. Turning to business Zechs cut down anyone in his path, the souls building inside Soul Eater and Lifeforce in the stone. The pompous fools begged for mercy, and Zechs fired lightning into the toddler's building. Zechs was busy with the massacre and did not see the same child with the torch untie Sora. The first warning he had was Lightbringer shining in her hand. Sora swung Lightbringer like a fan, a whirlwind of magic sent against the Overlord. Zechs stabbed Soul Eater in the ground, and the wind was carved in oppisite sides and into the crumbling village. Pulling his sword out Zechs charged at Sora, and Sora did the same. This time they focused as the blades met, contianing the energy in small pulses of power and sparks. Each time they met the ground was crushed by the two forces seeking to end the other. After the fifth charge the village was in ruins, most of the people dead or fleeing. Just as they were about to clash again there was a roar and Vanitas burst from the skies. Landing infront of his master the black dragon tried to crush Sora in his jaws, but the nimble human leapt aside and into the trees. Growling in disgust Vanitas flicked a moaning child aside and turned.

"Thank Evil your alive Master! We thought you were dead until I felt the sword clashing! Let us return, the Minions are sullen and Kisra refuses to let anyone in the Private Quaters."

At the reminder of Kisra Zechs jumped on the dragon and they took off. Several hours later, after a group of Sky Knights found Sora and made their way to Heaven's Peak, the survivors returned. Seeing their homes in ruin they swore vengance on all magic. Days later, Kisra in his arms, Zechs would be hit with a vision of a marble city and a man in a golden mask. Before the vision ended he saw the city in flames before a Overlord with blue skin and red eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

You know I never really appriecated the problem of writers block till now. Oh well.

Chapter 21: Desert Princess

A week after leaving the Heartlands Zechs sat on his throne. At the foot of the stairs four Browns held up a wooden slab with the world carved in it. Areas he controled were in red, blue for the Dominion, and grey for the Fang. With Zen's death the White Fang was no more. It was finally a war between him and Sora. The Elves of Everlight, the Dwarves of Golden Hills, and the Humans of Heaven's Peak against him and his Minions. The outcome was clear. Especially since he already had Minions on the island. Zechs just needed a distraction for the Paladins while he tried to take down the wall the dwarves had built. And to that his eyes turned to the only blank part on the map, the Ruborian Desert that abandoned the Fang. Lifting his eyes he saw Kisra walk in. Zechs still wondered how she could look so stunning in nothing but a white cloth wrapped around her legs and another around her just, leaving her waist exposed. Standing up he embraced her in a kiss.

"What are you planning now 'Dark One'?", Kisra always liked to poke names at the many titles he was getting these days. Dark One, Dark Lord, Bane of the Elves, Demon Master, and alot less flattering names. But it never bothered him, an Overlord rules and that means name callers usually insult him while hanging.

"Iv got an idea for the dwarves, but I cant have Sora nosing around Evernight until its done. Im thinking its time me and the Raiders have a talk."

Kisra just made a face, "Why bother? Sheria's a cow anyway. Back in Marquise the Fang always joked that Turok kept her in the desert or else half the White Fang would have kids."

Zechs laughed and forced her on the map, putting alot of pressure on the Minions holding it.

"I need them to keep the Paladins out. And when do Mistresses question the Overlord?"

"When the Overlord's 'punishments' are usually very good for the Mistress."

Vanitas was lounging outside when Zechs called out a half hour later to get some Blues, the Minions holding the wood were crushed.

Five days later, on a balcony of a sandstone palace, Sheria of the Ruborians sat and waited. She was in her usual outfit, a black cloth that twisted and split in all the right places and left freedom in combat. Beneath that was a bronze breastplate that lifted her assets up. The outfit fit perfectly with her tan skin and black hair. While she was the dream of most Ruborian men, everyone knew she could use the katana at her side with deadly skill. While she sipped her wine one of her two bodyguards pointed and they both drew their weapons. Right on time a large black dragon burst from the clouds and sailed over the sands. Swooping to the palace the dragon let off his rider. A large man in deep gray armor and spikes of Netherworld rock stood up, a demonic sword with a crystal eye at his hip. Two brown creatures in black armor and swords jumped down too. Looking into the glowing purple eyes Sheria decided the reports were true, the Overlord was not a man to be messed with. Vanitas flew up and circled the palace. Zechs strode over nodded his head.

"Princess Sheria, thank you for meeting me."

"Not at all Dark One. So what can the Ruborian Raiders do for you?", the two leaders sat at a granite table as slaves brought wine for them and some meat for the Minions.

"Im planning a surprize for the Dwarves and the wall they built to keep me out. But I cant have Sora and her Paladins poking around Evernight trying to put out fires and spoil the surprize."

"And you want us to leave the comfort of the desert to fight Sora? And what will I get in return?" Sheria's lips curved up in a smile.

"All of Heaven's Peak as your slaves, exclusive power over the slave trade with tributes to me, water you lack. And I wont make this place suffer like half the land has."

Sheria's smile widened, but before she could say anything Vanitas' roar cut them off. Flashes of blue surrounded the palace as Sky Knights appeared, about ten teams of ten. Vanitas swooped down and breathed fire on a entire team, but the rest used the distraction to cut down the surprized guards and breach the palace. Zechs readied Soul Eater and his two Minions took either side of him. Sheria's royal guards ran to her as they all drew their katanas. Sheria held the hilt so the blade ran up her arm, and a metal gauntlet on her other hand acted as a shield. The doors to the balcony burst open and Zechs' lightning hit three Knights. Taking three steps he swung Soul Eater at another Knight, cutting off his head and removing his soul. The other Knights stopped at the door, clearly shocked that the Overlord was there.

"They didnt know I was here", he thought in amusement. Turning to Sheria he laughed, "Seems today's company was after just you."

"Well my father always told me to share."

Zechs nodded and threw a fireball at them. Now that they were over the shock one of the Knights chopped down with his enchanted angel blade, the magic slicing the fire in half. Zechs snorted. Once a Sky Knight would have been a challenge, but now he had Soul Eater. The Knights fell on the group. One Brown stabbed at a Knight's legs, distraction him as the other Brown jumped on his back and cut his throat. Sheria's guards were just well trained enough to to take a Knight down if they both fought him. The princess herself danced through the battle, her gauntlet skidding the angel blades as her reversed katana turned a normal punch into certian death. As the last Knight fell the group took off into the palace. All around Sky Knights took down the average guard, only some of Sheria's elite warriors that rallied to her could hold more then a few seconds. By the time they reached the second floor the enemies were retreating as word spread the Overlord was at home. Several ambushes later they finally stepped onto the sands of Ruboria. Zechs was about to call Vanitas down when a wave of energy hit them. The Minions and guards where blasted away and Sheria ducked behind Zechs. The Overlord himself stood still as the attack washed over him. The weak attempt came from a Sky Knight with gold trim and an angel blade claymore.

"So tell me tin man, where is Sora? This is the first time in awhile she hasnt been stalking me."

The Knight was visibly shaken that Zechs was so unaffected by what he must have considered at powerful attack, but kept his voice firm and steady.

"My Lady had no idea scum like you were here, but now I can bring back your head and the desert rat's."

Zechs simply snorted and lifted Soul Eater. The Knight swung with heavy attacks, forsaking defense for raw offence. Zechs used the style often, but unlike the poor fool an Overlord had far better protection for it. Zechs knocked a few chops back before slamming his boot into the Knight's chest, leaving a dent and sending the holy warrior to the ground. He let the Knight stand up before advancing.

Sheria watched in awe the entire escape. She was no slouch, and these Knights that could defeat her elite where thrown around like toys by one man! The Sky Knight rose and swung his claymore at the Overlord. The Dark One raised his hand and caught it inches from his head. Even from here she could smell how desperate the man was as he pushed on his sword. The Overlord slammed his free fist and broke the Knight's jaw before ramming the evil looking sword right through him. The eye flashed as the man slid off and the Dark One turned to her.

"Well Your Highness seems the guests are gone."

Sheria just smirked.

Kisra growled in worry. An hour ago Vanitas had returned and took four Minions without explanation, no one seemed to know what was happening, and she had a feeling in her gut that her life was about to get interesting. Sure enough the Tower Heart flashed and Zechs appeared. Kisra was about to greet him when she noticed another person, female and attractive. Sheria looked over and glared back at her, both women knowing where this was going. Unfortunatly Zechs did also, seeing as he spent five minutes thinking of a way to break the tension.

"Sheria this is..."

"Kisra, Mistress of the Overlord."

"Thank you Kisra. This is..."

"Sheria, Princess of the Ruborians."

"Yes. Kisra we ran into some difficulties and her palace isnt the best place to make our alliance."

"Good, when is she leaving?"

This was unbelievable. He had brought races to their knees, built a Dark Empire and has waged a war on man, elf, and every other race, but the words he was about to say made him sweat in his armor.

"Sheria will be staying with us. As the second Mistress."

The silance from Kisra was somewhat errie, even the Minions stopped their work to see what came next. Sheria however turned to Zechs.

"Well my Lord before I call the generals from the desert Ill inspect the bedchambers."

As she turned to the staircase Kisra spoke in a cool voice, "Dark One, she seems to have forgot who is here first and who has been in the bed longer."

Sheria stopped and both of them looked to Zechs. Just then Vanitas snaked his head in.

"Master, the peasants in Mellow Hills are acting up again."

Zechs has never been so happy for the small of fire and sulfer. He quickly mounted the dragon. The two Mistresses glared at eachother and his retreating form.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Mistress Madness. New Legacy.

Kisra calmly walked up the stairs to the Private Quarters, her usual two piece white clothes covered by a wolf cloak. The First Minion and Vanitas watched her as she passed, wondering what on earth she was doing wearing that in a place full of lava. Eventually they put it down to some human craze and went back to work. Zechs was out again, finally finding time to oversee the dwarven invastion plan after weeks of putting down Paladin led rebellion and keeping the two Mistresses from killing eachother. As good as Zechs has become with the arts of war and tactic, the Overlord had truely underestimated the problems of keeping two women after his attention together in a isolated area. When word came the tunnel was being dug he all but ran into the portal to Evernight and the safety of war. Stopping near the entrance Kisra sighed deeply and walked in.

Sheria had just settled her self in the pool when Kisra walked in. The Ruborian threw the pale skin a glance before turning on the hot water and relaxing. Seeing the Minions and male servants stareing at the nude princess like dogs Kisra snapped at them to get out. Sheria watched then file out under her eyelashes and smirked.

"They can stare you know. Im used to it. And no need to be so insecure Kisra."

"Well we all dont drop on our knees the moment a male walks in."

Sheria just growled and dumped some water on her hair.

"Why dont you join me then. If your wearing wolf fur I doubt some hot water will upset you."

Kisra just glared before retorting.

"Love to, but since your there in the nude I dont know what diseases are in it."

The princess leaned out of the pool, her large breasts pressing against the floor as she have a mocking and naughty smile.

"Well Im sure Zechs doesnt have any diseases. The man is very clean."

"Thats Lord Zechs or Overlord to you, Second Mistress!"

"Last I checked he hadnt named the new First. Just because you got the title by default doesnt mean your set, white skin!"

The two Mistresses stared daggers at eachother before Sheria got out. Looking her over Kisra had only one moment of doubt about who Zechs would choose. Zechs and Sheria may have been in bed alot lately, but she wasnt worried. A Dark Lord needed to vent some of his more rough needs. And their time together worked in Kisra's favor. At least until she worked out a way to tell Zechs about...

Her thoughts were broken by Sheria pacing around her, inspection her.

"I will admit you have the looks, and the body isnt too bad. But like the servants proved, a man likes the best. And your just alittle to prudish for someone like an Overlord. No offence 'First Mistress'."

Kisra smiled back.

"None taken. But do you know why Zechs will choose me over you, and its for the same reason the servants proved."

Sheria frowned and tilted her head.

"Its simple Sheria. Zechs treats me like a woman. Your just a sex toy."

The princess hissed in hate and grabbed her neck. At the same time Kisra drew a small dagger and pointed it at Sheria's heart. The two rivals glared at eachother for minutes before the thudding of armor and an awkard cough announced that the Overlord was in the room.

Zechs thought he should be surprized, but he had seen this coming for awhile now. He would have put them strait long ago, but he had no idea _how_. He was waging a war and was winning, but how to make peace with two pridefull women was not in the scope of a man with no sisters and a comatose mother. Seeing the two back off he decided to return to his throne to decide where the Ruborian Raiders would strike next when Kisra called out.

"Dark One, can I speak to you in the bedroom. Alone."

Zechs turned and saw both women staring at him intently. They sought to make him choose as they wanted. But he was Overlord, and whatever he did was final. Nodding he followed her into the bedroom, a glaring Sheria standing alone. For now she thought.

As soon as the covers were down Kisra began to pace as Zechs waited patiently. Back in Marquise a pacing Kisra meant a worried Kisra.

"Zechs I need to...well something came up and...well after that time on the wooden map I cant say im surprized but..."

"What is it Kisra."

Sighing in hope and fear Kisra let the wolf cape fall. The light of the lava shone on her blue white hair, her pale skin, and the noticable bumb that made Zechs stare in shock.

"Zechs...im pregnant."

Kisra had no idea what to expect. But when Zechs stepped up, wrapped his arms around her, and spun her around the room she was pleasantly surprized. For his part, Zechs was filled with a joy he hadnt felt since the night he took the throne as Overlord. One thought filled his mind in several ways.

"_I have a heir, I have a legacy, I have a bloodline...I have a child!_"

Laughing in joy he led her out to the balcony and roared in joy.

"I will have a child! I will have my heir!"

The Minions jumped up and down on the slaves in celebration, Vanitas roared fire, Sheria seethed in shock, and Zechs and Kisra of Marquise glowed with happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Gift for the Dwarves

Prothos waved away the servant who stood waiting for more orders. The elven female bowed and left him alone with his father. Solostran sat across from him in the Royal Palace dining hall. Fruits, meat, and several wines covered the long table, but only Prothos eat with gusto. Looking at the King over his wine glass the Prince inwardly smirked.

"Whats wrong father? Come and eat! What in paradise could trouble you?"

"The fact that so many consider this a paradise. Paradise means invuelnerable, and we are not."

"What is there to fear my lord? Do we not possess the strongest fleet, the most agile warriors? Are we not the Blessed of the Mother? So many say this everyday!"

"I am well aware of what people bark when you say to, my son.

Prothos allowed himself to rise from his chair, "What my supporters say is all true father! Five times you have sent aid to the mainland for the war with the Overlord. And five times little to no ships returned! You send warriors and food to sink when we should be making this island even more untakable! Let the humans and dwarves fight the Dark Lord and let us live in peace!"

Solostran looked at his son thoughtfully. He looked so much like his mother, but he had gained none of his parent's practibility.

"My son, you are blind. If I do what you say and wall the elves from the world we will simply be waiting our turn to die. The Overlord will have one less enemy and strike down the Dominion of Light. And then he will turn his eyes to our 'Paradise' and with no allies left we will fall. I have lived longer then you and seen more. And I will not abandom Goldo and Sora to darkness! What I do I do for the good of the Elves as their King."

Prothos ground his teeth in frustration and stalked out of the room. Walking down the hallway he looked out the windows to see two more aid ships take off for the mainland. The Prince just sneered, what did those fools expect when all those 'lost ships' are out at sea, maintained by brainwashed elves serving their Overlord. It was so simple: aid ships see a friendly flag, go up to it, and get boarded. All the cargo goes to the war effort and the crew is controlled. All Prothos had to do was tell the Overlord when and where the ships where going. But it still irked him how so many elves were slaves to that human, one of the few good humans he had ever met but a human none the less. And then there was his stubburn father, what a waste of a crown!

"...as their King"

The words echoed in his mind as he looked out into the jungles. Prothos fancied he could see the Green Minions, more arriving by the hidden Gate everyday, finding more and more spiders to ride on. Smirking Prothos made a mock bow at the door of his father.

"For now, my King, for now..."

While Prothos fumed on his island Zechs buckled his pants. On the bed Sheria streched in comfort. While Kisra was pregnant with his child Zechs had given her a seperate room and Minions to serve her. He had also assured the Princess she was still welcome in the Tower and was made First Mistress, even if the pale skin was still his favorite. Taking an apple Zechs bit into it and turned to Sheria.

"Get dressed and order your Raiders to the coast. Sora has a ship ready to help the elf aid. Have it burned down."

Sheria nodded as Zechs swept out to the Throne Room. Striding to his throne he waved his hand as a Brown weaing a miners helmat ran up.

"All ready Master! Big surprize for dwarves waiting for Master!"

Resting himself on his throne Zechs raised his hand and a group of Minions gathered around. Lowering his hand he pointed at the Reds and Greens.

"The Reds will set off the trap when I give the signal. The Greens will protect the tunnel and and alert the Reds when it is time. The fifty Browns will escort me to the Golden Hills for the first raid. Today is the day the Dwarves learn that even their stonework will not deny me."

The Dwarf guard yawned and glanced longingly behind him. Beyond the shadow of the wall the lights of Dwarven pubs teasingly shown. And here he was standing on top of a wall that was taller then ten elves standing on eachother, with stilts. Just as he was considering sneaking off into the night a bolt of lightning shot just above his head. Cursing in rage he threw the hot helm off and looked around. As more guards lit torches the light shone on black armor and a blazing sword. The guard pulled out his horn and blew the signal while his comrades loaded their crossbows.

Smiling into his helm Zechs walked into full light of the wall, his black armored Minions crowding around their Overlord. Stabbing Soul Eater into the ground he crossed his arms and waited, clearly unafraid of the armor punching crossbows aimed at him. Eventually a Dwarf in steel armor and a gold chain around his neck, the commander of the wall, arrived with a dwarf in iron armor and a silver chain, no doubt the one incharge of this section. With the help of three guards the commander climbed up on the metal blocks atop the wall and looked down.

"You trespasse in the Golden Hills, Domain of the Dwarves of High King Goldo Goldminer. State ye business or get shot."

Zechs chuckled and looked up. At least dwarves where to the point, " I am the Overlord. These lands belong to me now. Surrender now and you can work the mines in my name. Defy me and watch you constructions crumble!"

"Yea have a sharp tounge Overlord, but Dwarven weaponry is stronger!", drawing his axe the commander signaled and ten crossbows opened fire on the human. Zechs drew Soul Eater out of the ground and swung, the wave of energy smacking the bolts to the ground and tripping the commander into his own men. Smirking Zechs pointed into the air and sent a fireball streaking up.

In the still burning Evernight Forest the Greens looked up as the fireball exploded in the air. Whooping the Greens punched eachother to get to the tunnel. Kicking aside his pal one Green yelled down.

"Big signal! Big signal! Master want big boom!"

Laughing the Red ran down the tunnel to his brothers. Cackling the Reds formed fireballs over several metal balls filled with explosive powder.

The commander had enough time to open his mouth when the wall he was on exploded into the air. The blast sent chunks of rock crashing around the area and into the undamaged parts of the wall. Coughing some ash covered Red whobbled out of the crater and waved. With a point from their Overlord the Minions charged into the rubble, running any Dwarves that survived the blast through. Stepping over the commander Zechs stood on the rubble and gazed down at the nearby villages. Soon the wealth of the Golden Hills would be his.

Sorry this took so long. School is truely a bitch. Anyway I have been looking at the comments and mostely agree with the idea of the Overlord always winning. The problem I have is at this stage he can only win. Iv given him the minions, a dragon, and the most evil sword in creation. The only person equal to him is Sora. However the Dwarves are my universal fav race so I think I can make this campiegn hard for Evil. Ill update when I can!


	24. Chapter 24

Well lets hope I can get more of these out huh? TO answer a review im trying to think of more Mistresses. The idea of a later Overlord having more then the First Overlord is crazy. I am bouncing back and forth on Sora, which has been suggested. Iv written them into a hatefilled fued that normally doesnt lead to sex on a bed, but if my insanity cant figure a way I will sell my Overlord games. Anyway now for my version of what the Dwarves would be like before the first game corrupted them.

Chapter 24: Golden Will

Soul Eater sliced the night air, and several dwarf heads, apart. Around him his Minions fought with Dwarven troopers for control of the first village after the decimated wall. Drawing back his foot the Overlord slammed the black boot into a dwarf, sending him flying into his pal. Two hours into battle and the small bastards still hadnt let up. Zech had so say he was honestly impressed. Elves ran or made deals, and most of his fellow humans like the Paladins just rushed at his blade. The dwarves packed into groups of plated warriors and war lances, their close height to the Minions making the formation effective.

But plate armor against the Overlord simply made them burnt bodies in a can. Lightning streaked across the village into a group of dwarves, blasting them up and down into the stone where his Minions finished the job. Zechs was about to give the order to begin looting when several Minions exploded. Zechs jumped away in time to see a barrel land where he used to be, the mixture inside detonating on impact. On a hill over the village dwarves milled around five large slingshots, piles of barrels stacked around them. Cursing, Zechs had time to command his Minions before five barrels struck, throwing burnt Minions around and sending the living into confustion. Zechs threw some lightning at them before diving behind a house. This was not working. Not only did the high ground belong to the enemy, the enemy happened to have explosives! It was only a matter of time before they sent troops into the village, and if the smell told him anything alot of Minions were charred heaps. Snarling Zechs clenched his fist and send the will of retreat though his gauntlet.

The surviving Minions scrambled up the path toward the wall ruins, those at the back exploding under the continued fire. The Overlord jumped through the wreakage and took stock. He could retreat, but then the Dwarves would simply move more of their weaponry in.

Growling he pointed at four Minions, "In formation, we are making a gate."

The Minions happily formed the square, still praising the Master as they faded and a Gate rose in their place. Vanitas' voice echoed in his head.

_"Master, would you like me to join you? The dwarven toy hasnt been built that can defy a dragon!"_

"No. I want that village and I want those contraptions. The bearded bastards live off defense and I need to know how their defenses work."

A indignant grunt answered him. Dragons. Zechs looked around. The slings were still on the hill, but dwarven troops had already moved into the village. Instead Zechs turned his gaze to the second road. This one was not as travelled, and led into the wilder parts of the Golden Hills.

'Such a harsh terrain. Maybe I can find a new 'friend' that doesnt like beer drinkers"

Zechs waved his hand and several new Browns jumped out of the Gate, following their Master into the wilds. All around them were signs of Dwarven work: mine shafts, rails, a rotted cart, and half sized bones.

_"It seems the mines ran dry, or something didnt like it's neighbors much."_

Zechs stayed silent, their movements echoed far to much for comfort to let his voice spread.

The group had travelled about thirty minutes when some pebbles trickled down infront of them. Soul Eater was out in an instant and aimed at an empty cliff.

_"Paranoia gets you..."_

The rest was cut off as the empty cliff exploded, chunks of rock raining down. Violet lightning shattered one while the Minions took cover around the Overlord. As he sliced through another rock, Zechs saw the source of the attack. A creature of living rock was pushing itself off the cliff and roaring.

_"Rock Golem, typical. I imagine the dwarves were like little dolls to it."_

With a flick of their Master's hand, the Minions rushed up the cliff, jumping across broken rock were they could. The Overlord stood his ground, sending lightning and fire to cover the Browns. The magic attack sizzled on the giant's stone chest, but the creature barely noticed it. Roaring the golem crouched down, and leapt into the air. The Minions tried to jump away as several tons of solid rock landed on them, the tremors shaking the mountian. The golem let out another roar before tossing a rock at the human in the armor. Zechs jumped out of the way and behind some cover. Tough bastard. Like a living siege engine...and dwarven slings probably hurt it about as much as a cottonball would the Overlord.

As another rock smashed against the cover Zechs dashed out and ran right at it. The surprized golem dropped a rock and swung it's fist at him. Zechs ducked and rolled back up, the size of the golem meant the attack created an opening. Zechs liked openings. Snarling the Overlord slammed his palm on it's leg and released his Evil Presence. Bolts of evil will surged through the golem, its low level mind barely resisting Zechs' relentless drive. In moments a violet glow surrounded its eyes as it knelt down. In his helm Zechs smirked.

"Vanitas, marshal some new Minions. We continue our assualt tomarrow."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Golem Smash

"Move your asses ya bearded basterds, or you will drinking WATER for the rest of ya days!" The Dwarvern taskmaster, a sour old man in iron armor, roared at the crew brought in to start repairs on the Wall. All around him dwarves lugged wooden supports too the base of the wall as the rubble was cleared away. The taskmaster was in a worst mood then ever. It was near midnight, cold, and he was stuck fixing an utterly ruined wall with a crew that was still working off their ale. Dwarven soldiers stood watch, but the majority of their squad was sent in pursuit of the Overlord, last sighted in the mountians. The taskmaster was about to let out another string of orders when the sound of heavy boots replaced it with a sigh. Turning, he glared at the Captain as he walked toward the old dwarf. The torchlight shone off his more servicable iron armor, padded with leather, and gave the half asleep taskmaster a headache.

"Taskmaster, can you hurry this up? Its been about two hours and there is still rubble!"

"Well maybe you can clap your hands and magic the wall together. Either that or get me a crew that aint half asleep and even more drunk!"

The captain growled into his beard, "Im not in a mood for your whining and neither is the King."

"Then how abouts your little soldiers lend a hand. Id say a squad could speed up the process."

Instead of a growl, the captain glanced uneasily beyond the wall. Frowning into his own greying beard, the taskmaster leaned close.

"They havnt come back yet?"

The captain sighed and shook his helmed head, "No, not even a report. I dont like this at all, and I dont like _him_. It was a mistake to send so few after that monster."

The taskmaster roared at some dwarves to lift that stone up if they even wanted to think of ale again, then turned back.

"We need to improvise then. There is no way in the Abyss we can clear it all out tonight. I need alot more men then this. I need-"

What the taskmaster needed was cut off as both dwarves caught the oddest noise. A sort of whistling noise that was coming of the air. The captain flung himself out of the way just as a boulder landed, smashing the taskmaster to a pulp and sending blood over his crew. Standing up and drawing his axe, the captain roared orders to his men, who drew their own weapons and took cover. On a hill above them, the giant slingshots began to move into position. For a moment, the darkness beyond the torches was silent. Then the sound of boot, dwarvern boots, filled the air as a lone soldier can into view. The captain held out a hand to hold his men as the soldier staggered into the light. The dwarf took one more step before falling over. On top of his back, its blades shining with blood, a green Minion looked up and waved.

"Hello!"

The captain stared at the thing before taking a rock and hurling at it. The Green dodged and ran back into the cover of darkness.

"Rock man! Rockman smash little guys now!"

"Little! Get back here and look up at my eyes next time you call US little you beardless little lizard!"

Standing up the dwarvern troops yelled insults at the Minion, insults that soon went to curses as more boulders fell down on them. Out of the night a enormous creature burst into view, a rock golem. Standing on its shoulder, demonic sword blazing, was the Overlord.

Zechs peered down at the enemy and sneered. Most of the troops had returned deeper into the Hills once he retreated, his new friend had killed those that came after him. Now only thirty dwarves and a fleeing construction crew stood against his entry. Sending his will through the golem, Zechs had it tear out another chunk of earth and fling it at them. The enemy ran out of range, right into his charging Browns. The dwarven slingshots couldnt risk hitting their own men, so they opened fire on the Golem. The living rock growled as the barrels exploded off its solid chest and began stomping over. The beast lifted up its arm and with a roar slammed its palm down on the artillary. Below the Browns cut down the dwarven troops, keeping them separated then stabbing their swords out. Soon the battle was over and fresh Minions streamed into the nearby village. The golem bent down and Zechs jumped off. Around him Minions were arming themselves with dwarf armor and weapons, around their size and superior to most other equipment.

The beat of wings announced Vanitas as the black dragon landed an hour later. By then the village was fortified, Minions patroling and guarding the way in, some of the ruined wall bring dragged in as barriers. Zechs stood in the center with his arms crossed, a table covered in maps before him.

"A good night, Lord?"

"Yes. Iv sent some Greens out to harass the roads around here, and I will remain here for a few days to organize the assault. There is a pub down the road, one with a entrance to a nearby fort. Did you see anything useful on your flight?"

"I saw your mistresses glare at eachother as they bid me off. Other then that nothing of note."

Nodding Zechs turned and entered a nearby house for his sleep. In three days things would go very badly for these stone carvers.

IM ALIVE! Shocking I know. So many things getting in the way. While im around, id like my readers, those that still bother looking, to give me some feedback on what the next Overlord story should be. The choices are the Overlord you fight in the first game, an elven Overlord in Everlight, or a pirate like Overlord in a new setting. Anyone?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Tainted Light

Of all the great works of the Dwarves, there was none more revered then the Royal Fortress of Arackbardin. The stronghold was ancient, dating back to the founding of the Golden Hills nation. The most any none dwarf usually saw was its eight walls, ringed like a octagon and so wide and thick that a baby golem could lay down on the top of one. At the points where the walls met, large stone towers jutted out to the sky. At the top of each one was a newer creation, the Dwavern Catapult. The squat, square weapons each fired two projectiles at once and could send them far. The stone of the walls was later layed over three times in tempered steel. The fortress was a challenge to even reach, the only safe way was a bridge that ran over a deep chasm and up to the walls solid steel doors. Inside the courtyard was the Palace of the King. The Palace of a pyramid in shape, and solid rock. In that Palace, on his throne, Goldo Goldminer listened to all the reports coming in. The Overlord's advance was halting at the fortress of Krixak, its catapults being enough to match the rock golem. The soldiers would sooner burn their beards then lose the fortress, it guarded the tunnels that many of their families called home. Another messenger told him that they were on their own. Sora couldnt move any troops out of Paladin lands without Ruborians attacking, added to the fact those Red demons never let the fires in Evernight go out. Solostran was on his island and Golden Hills was landlocked. The hall was filled with grim muttering when Goldo stood up and slammed the hilt of his axe, Diamondshatter, on the floor. The room went silent.

"Tell me now, what am I king of? Dwarves? No. No dwarf worth his pint would _mutter_ to eachother! So what am I king of? King of Ninnies!"

The assembled dwarves stroked their beards at that. To affront the manhood of a dwarf was a vile insult on them.

"Who as this Overlord crushed? Humans, elves, halflings! Bah! Will we sit here muttering in fear over the slayer of HALFLINGS!"

The dwarves spoke their denial at that. Goldo asked them again. The roar of the dwarves echoed on the ancient stone.

"Then hear your King! We will muster as many as we can spare here and march to Krixak! The force will aid in holding off the Overlord while we evacuate the cave homes. The civilians will take refuge here in Arackbardin. Then the troops will fall back into the caves and give the human a surprize! We will be as strong and lasting as the stone we carve, and as great and honored as the gold we mine!"

Hours later Goldo saw off the two hundred dwarves as the began the march to the battlefield.

In Heaven's Peak, Sora sat alone in the throne room. The kings of elf and dwarf were gone, the Overlord's threat requiring their full attendance at the homefront. And that is what he wants, Sora was sure. Let the dwarves fight with dwarven troops, elves with elven archers. Zechs had divided them in fear. Once Sora had told them about the events at Merquise and the rebirth of Soul Eater, the two leaders swore never to leave their lands until they fought off the Minions. But never attack. No one had actually attacked Zech's occupied lands. It was always the same, the Overlord and his Minions swarmed the lands, fighting the enemy into a corner. And now Sora was left with her human armies, not enough to reach Nordberg in one piece. No, the High Paladin had another plan in mind. She was mulling over the finer details when a Paladin strode in, his face pale.

"My Lady, I bring word from King Solostran in Everlight."

Sora nodded, waiting as the Paladin began.

"The Elf King demands you lead troops to Everlight at once."

Sora raised an eyebrow at that, "He demands? What caused the usually respectful Solostran to demand humans in Everlight"

The Paladin gulped, "His scouts found something in the jungle, Lady. Tracks."

A cold pit opened up in Sora's stomach. No, not there.

"What kind of tracks?"

The warrior bowed his head," Little tracks, my Lady, leading to a local animal. Slain with a weapon nothing our size can use."

"...Minion weapons, you mean."

"Yes."

Sora stood up, Lightbringer shining in her hands.

"I want Paladins ready to march NOW! I done care how many Raiders watch the roads to port, we WILL sail within the week!"

Solostran stomped down the hallway, the light shining on fine art and marble statues. The elf had his eyes on one thing, the doors to his son's room. Reaching it, he tried to open it but found it locked. The two Royal Guards on either side of him kicked the door down, Solostran walked right in.

Prothos stood up from his desk with a look of outrage. Solostran cut him off.

"Sit down. Now."

Glaring, the prince sat down, eyeing the group with a look of outrage edged in nervousness. THis did nothing to relive the king as he took out the half sized sword and stabbed it into the desk.

"Explain."

The elf prince looked solely at the weapon, he wouldnt even meet Solostran's eyes.

"It looks like a sword, my father. Though its a rather crude look for the King of the Elves."

"Thats because, its not mine. This...thing...was found in the jungle, along with tracks. Small, two legged tracks."

Prothos sat back, his eyes now on the window, the sea and jungle before him.

"Some young elves perhaps, Im sure the little ones are caught up in this affair with the Overlord to try to reen..."

"Where were you when you vanished, Prothos?"

The words were calm, steady, and laced in a growing fury. The elf frowned, but never looked at his father," I was in the jungle, working off my frustrations on the wildlife. Why?"

Solostran bent down, resting his hands on the desk as his men shifted in their silver armor, "Im an old man, Prothos. You equat that to foolishness, but iv lived a long time. I have gone from some child with two elven bloods in me, to King of a united race. And I did that by thinking. First you vanish into the jungle. Then you return smelling of sulfer. Then the ships I sent to the south are ambushed by Minions. And now the younger elves cry out your name and the cause of isolationism. Now my son. What. Did. You. DO!"

Anger on his face, Prothos slammed his fists on the desk, glaring at his father with fury, "I did what needed to be done. You would send elven lived to fight and die with humans and dwarves on the mainland! I would keep us safe here, on an island who's seas we control! I made a deal that will bring us to a new age, with ME as King!"

Solostran drew a dagger as his men drew their swords. A moment later, Brown Minions burst out from their hiding spots and leapt on the desk, armored and armed. Solostran looked at his son with sorrow before lunging. The king and his men managed to kill the Minions, but lost on guard. The king looked around for his son, only to see him jump out of a window, land on a rooftop and run toward the jungle. Solostran snapped orders to put the island on full alert and to pull all elves out of the jungles. Evil had come to Everlight, and it had been festering right under his nose.

In the tavern outside of Krixak he had made his base, Zechs looked over a map of the area. Outside, the fires of villages burning lit up the night for all of the dwarves to see.

Whooo im a bit proud of this one. Also new chaps are on hold (like i havent had that for several months) to revamp old ones. Sorry but looking back i see many errors or half done works that just bug me. Still deciding on the never Overlord story, but i really like the pirate one first. Review, Overlord commands it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Crumbling Stone

The morning was chill, just right to rid Zechs of any sleepiness as he strode through the village ruins. The Overlord strode past the burnt out houses, the broken mine carts, and the dwarven bodies. Today his purple eyes focused on Krixak, the last resistance in the area. Zechs snapped his fingers in command, the rock golem rumbling to life behind him. Above, Vanitas flew through the sky. His army, Browns, Reds, and Blues, swarmed out of the ruins.

The fortress guards blew their horns in warning. The reinforcments from the king took their positions on the walls and behind the iron doors. Krixak was a large, square lump of stone, built infront of the trail into the caves and tunnels many dwarves used as home. Two long walls jutted out of the sides of the fortress, ending in towers mounted with catapults. Between Krixak and Zechs was a open plain scared with trenches brimming with dwarven crossbowmen. The dark army stopped at the edge of the field, Zechs raising Soul Eater in the air. A moment passed till the moment when he pointed the tip at the fortress. The Minions broke into a charge just as the dwarves fired the first volley.

Browns flew to the ground as the bolts struck them. More and more ran forward as the Reds ran behind, the sky lighting up with countless fireballs. The balls harmlessly hit dwarven shields and stone, but they did hit the explosives in the trenches. The blasts rocked the fortress and forced the dwarves out of their trenches and face the Minion army. With a roar Vanitas dived down from the clouds, fire erupting from his jaws down on the metal clad midgits. Canned food came to his mind. He always did wonder what cooked dwarf was like...shaking his head the dragon wheeled in the air, avoiding a volley from Krixak. The golem tore a tree up from its roots and slammed it down on the dwarvern army. The commander of Krixak stood at the battlements and slammed his hammer againt a gong. As the sound rang though the battlefield the catapults opened fire.

Zechs was cutting down dwarves when an boulder landed near him, turning his Minions into brown and red splats. The battle raged around him, but it was a battle he was slowly winning. The dwarves could take down a Minion, but one dwarf couldnt revive another like his Blues. Bit by bit the tide was turning in his favor. Drawing on his power the Overlord raised his hand and smashed it on the ground. The Halo wave sent the dwarves flying and Zechs broke into a run, throwing aside anyone in his path to the gates. Hearing his unspoken command the golem charged forward as well. Catapult rounds opened on it, the stone titan grunting the pain if the barrage away. The golem saw its chance and reached out. A boulder from the fortress flew through the air toward the beast. The golem caught it, turned around on momentum that sent dwarf and Minion alike flying, and flung the boulder at the fortress gates. The aim was dead on and the rock slammed into the iron gate, shaking and denting it, but not opening it. That was for Zechs. The Overlord leapt into the air and with a roar struck the boulder with a fist pulsing with energy. This Halo wave propelled the boulder forward, ripping the gates from the wall and sending them both down the hallway into many unfortunate dwarves. The vibrations and power rattled Kirxak to its core, leaving deep cracks were the door had once been.

Zechs strode through, Soul Eater ready to kill any dwarf he came across. There was none. Zechs could hear the dwarves outside on the walls and towers, but within he found empty halls and rooms. By now some of his Browns and punched through the Dwavern lines and began searching the fortress, making their way above to halt the catapults.

The Overlord glanced around in unease. This was too easy. The only thing he saw, his shadow, the only sound his footsteps. As the sounds above reaching him Zechs gave up and ran made his way above. The Browns were locked in combat with the archers, and a small band was trying to retreat down the same steps the Overlord was climbing. He saw them first, and filled the climb with violet lightning. Moving on his surprize attack Zechs pulled a dwarf out of the lightning storm and tossed him against a wall, his boot holding him down. As soon as the last dwarf died Zechs turned his attention to the prisoner. Leaning down and holding Soul Eater against the dwarf's neck Zechs nodded at the empty hall. The dwarf got the hint, and simply grinned.

"Wondering where my pals are, Dark One? King Goldo ordered us to give your a gift, a token of how much the dwarves respect ya. I spect you'll be getting it about...a minute from now. Hope ya Minions find whats left of ya for ya trollops!"

Zechs ran his blade across the dwarf's neck before looking around. Nothing.

_"Vanitas! What can you see up there?"_

_"Blue skies, dead dwarves, the last bunch are holed up in a building on top. Odd really, looks newer then the rest of the fortress."_

_"Get closer, I think Goldo tricked us."_

Nodding the dragon swooped down. Closer, he could see the building, simple stone built ontop of roof. The Browns were banging the door, why would dwarves use a wooden door? Growling Vanitas hovered over it. The group wasnt even fighting...feeling the same unease he Master was the dragon sniffed the air. Smelled delightfully like burnt body, Minion sweat, and...and...Vantias's eyes widened in horror as the Browns broke down the door and streamed in. Vanitas's thought screached in Zechs' head just as the dwarves set off their trap.

_"EXPLOSIVES!"_

Zechs' mind went blank in realization just as the first blast rocked the fortress. Hidden throught Krixak the dwarvern teams set fire to the bombs, fireworks, and every other explosive in the fortress. The Overlord flew up the stairs as the vibrations began, they were going to blow the whole damn place up! At the tunnel entrance similar blasts went off, sealing off the tunnels from the enemy. The dwarves inside pounded their weapons on their armor as Krixak began to crumble.

The heat at his back told Zechs the explostions were coming closer. Debries bounced off his armor as the fortress began to fall. Vantias watched as Zechs reached the roof, and a explosion below going off right under his feet.

"Master!", Vanitas dived down, the flames and rock bouncing off his dragon scales as Zechs came out of the explostion and fell from the walls like a doll. The dragon folded his wings against his body for speed his Master steadily on his way to painting the ground Overlord red. Finally Vanitas reached out and grabbed the limp human in his claw, twisting his body and spreading his wings to make a safe, if ungraceful landing. The moment his feet touched the ground the dragon pushed off, flying high in the air as Krixak suffered three more explosions, then collapsed in on itself.

Me deepest apologies for the delay, this chapter gave me some problems as far as how to pull it off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Calming Recovery

"Out of my way!"

Sheria rolled her eyes as Kisra's voice boomed through the throne room. She could tell by the chattering that the Minions were trying to keep the First Mistress at bay, more luck to them. The Ruborian herself was leaning against the doorframe to their private chambers, currently off limits while the Blues did their work. The two women had been shocked and horrified when Vanitas brought a burned and wounded Zechs back the Netherworld, and equally outraged when they were tossed out to the throne room. Apparently, Kisra had lost patience before Sheria. A Brown flew through the air and landed on the top of the stairs as the pregnant woman stomped up. Smirking lightly, Sheria nodded.

"First Mistress, mind your manners. Would not want you to over exert yourself"

"Spare me, Ruborian. Two hours and I am done waiting."

Sheria didn't respond, but glanced up the staircase, "Do you think he'll be mad if we go in."

Kisra snorted, already on the first step, "Mad! He's lucky he is alive!"

Sheria was about to let her go up alone and face Vanitas, but it occurred to the princess that she would be alone, with the Overlord. While she was down here and not worrying at his side. Growling in annoyance, the dark skinned royal ran up after Kisra.

The private chambers were suffused in a magical glow from Zech's bedroom; a circle of Blue Minions surrounded the charred Overlord and channeled their healing power into him. As they approached, Vanitas snaked his head in, fixing the human females with an annoyed look.

"Mistresses…."

Kisra leveled her finger at the dragon and fixed him with a glare hot enough to melt his scales. The black dragon tilted his head curiously as Kisra hissed out some words.

"Listen and listen well, you great oversized lizard. Move your head NOW or I will personally hang it on a wall!"

Vanitas was obviously taken back by the human's threat, while Sheria raised a brow. Who knew the white skin had it in her? Vanitas seemed ready to continue this argument when a low chuckle came from the bed.

"Let them pass, Vanitas."

Vanitas glanced at Zechs before drawing his head closer to the window. Shooting him another glare, Kisra hurried to the Overlord. Zechs was in terrible shape, burns and charred skin all over. But even now Kisra could see the Blues' magic working, his body slowly healing. Smiling warmly, Kisra took his blackened hand in hers.

"I had thought you were leaving us, Dark One."

Zechs managed a smile before murmuring, "I had learned my lesson about leaving you in Marquise. I was our third outing?"

"Second."

"Right. If I recall, you threatened to kill me in cold blood if I ever stood you up again."

Kisra smiled again, before frowning as Sheria's interrupting cough. The princess had had enough of Kisra cuddling up to the Overlord, and the Ruborian did not take jealousy well.

"If you two are done, we have other concerns to address."

Kisra's voice was cool, like talking to a servant. Sheria imagined tearing it out.

"Such as?"

"The fact the Overlord is laying bedridden in his Tower, and there are countless people waiting to hear he can't fight off an invasion? What do you think will happen if Sora learns Zechs is wounded? She probably hopes he is dead after that explosion, but once she knows for sure one way or the other, our lands will be swarming with knights!"

Vanitas nodded, "She is right, Master. If they see an opening, the humans of Heaven's Peak will likely ignore the elven revolts on Everlight to attack us. All occupying Minions are naturally maintaining order, but without their Overlord they may not be able to hold off a siege."

Zechs nodded, and winched from the pain. Damn those beer swilling midgets to the deepest pits. The dwarves were not much of a problem, they would remain in their tunnels and capitol until Sora sent troops. Same with the elves, if that spoiled prince could manage on his own. Zechs needed a distraction, something to draw Sora's attention long enough for him to even hold a sword. A thought came to Zechs, and his purple eyes turned to Sheria.

"Sheria, I have need of you."

The Ruborian raised a brow, and glanced gleefully at a fuming Kisra, "Oh, Dark One?"

"Yes. Something only you and your people can do…."


End file.
